


Daydream-Hobii Collection: BTS Reactions

by daydream_hobii



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 47
Words: 25,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydream_hobii/pseuds/daydream_hobii
Summary: A masterpost of BTS Reactions.Crossposted from @daydream-hobii on Tumblr





	1. BTS Reaction to: Seeing You for the First Time

**SEOKJIN** :

You were desperate for grocery’s and had only one apple in the fridge. You gave in, making a list and heading to the grocery’s. Jin had a similar problem, but the only thing he needed was soy sauce. Feeding seven people every day is a task to be accomplished, and soy sauce was liquid gold. When he first saw you, you were eyeing the soy sauce with questionable eyes. You wanted to try a new recipe that included soy sauce but had no idea which one tasted better. Jin was bewildered at how pretty you were, and dare he say, you were prettier than him! He gave a small smile, walking over and grabbing his. You looked at him, apologizing for being in the way. “This one tastes the best, if you ask me,” He said softly, smiling. You were wide eyed, nodding as you grabbed it, reading the ingredients. You smiled as he chuckled, “What recipe are you making?” He’d ask. You two would talk about it, and he joined you for the rest of your shopping, giving you the best brand, in his opinion.

 **YOONGI** :

You were at a live music bar, by yourself. Yoongi went when he was having writers block in desperate need of inspiration. At first, he didn’t see you. He sat directly behind you, and the bracelet you were wearing shinned in the light and hit his eyes. After it happened a couple more times, his frustration won the best of him. He leaned forward, gently tapping your shoulder and was prepared to calmly ask you to take it off. When you turned around, however, he was shocked at your beauty. His eyes widened slightly, and he lost his words. “Your… bracelet. It keeps flashing into my eyes…” He would say, blushing softly. You would apologize constantly, taking it off and continuing to apologize quietly and blush. The rest of the show, he’d just stare at the back of your head, taking in your features from the side. Needless to say, he found his inspiration.

 **HOSEOK** :

Hoseok was at a coffee shop, typing away at his computer and working hard on his music. Even though Hope World just released, he was thinking up new lyrics and beats, and was typing away to keep them fresh. When you walked in, he looked up for a split second before looking back at his computer. He couldn’t help but look at you again, staring with curious eyes and taking in your looks. You ordered your coffee and went and sat at the table in front of him, playing on your phone and waiting. He tried desperately to focus on his work but found himself continuing to look at you. “Y/N?” said the barista. You look up, and Hoseok’s heart sank. He now knew your name and was worried you were going to leave after you grabbed it. When you came and sat back down, he stood up quickly, walking and sitting across from you. You jumped at his abruptness, but his sunshine-like smile made your nerves disappear. “Hello, I’m Hoseok. I’m trying to work but would hate if I missed this opportunity to talk to such a beautiful girl,” He would say, nodding. You would blush, drinking your coffee and looking at him. “How charming. Let’s see if you can swoon me, Hoseok,” You’d say, making him blush. You both would talk for hours on end, enjoying each other’s company.

 **NAMJOON** :

Namjoon was desperate for a new book, the stress of his comeback too strong. Reading brought him peace of mind, and he had already read all of his books two times. He wanted something fresh, so the local bookstore was perfect. It was a small place, so before he even entered he saw you. You sat alone at a table, reading a book that instantly peeked his interest. He walked in and looked for what he came for. When he found a good-looking book that he wanted to read, he looked to see if you were still there. When he saw you invested in your book, he sighed in relief. He looked to see if a table was open, but when he noticed none were, he broke a sweat. He took a deep breath, staring you down and walking over. He gave a small cough, gaining your attention. Your eyes showed slight annoyance but softened at how embarrassed and panicked he was. “Is this seat taken?” He questioned, scratching the back of his neck. You shook your head no, and he sat down. After a while, you would give small comments about books, and a friendship bloomed.

 **JIMIN** :

When Jimin first saw you, you both were in a convenience store. He’d be a bit timid, but he knew he wanted to talk to you. He’d have a small blush on his cheeks and wide eyes and would casually walk over to stand next to you to look at the items curiously. You’d look at him surprised and give a small smile before moving on. Wherever you went, he would be there, looking at the items around him. He would be desperately trying to get up the courage to say something, but in the end, you were the first to speak. He couldn’t feel more relived and giggled the whole time the two of you talked, and even managed to get your number in the end.

 **TAEHYUNG** :

You two met in a clothing store. This store was somewhere affordable for the average person, and Tae wanted to see if he could find something new. He hadn’t seen someone so gorgeous in his life. He had his usual wide eyes and just seemed to be mesmerized by you. You noticed him staring and was a bit uncomfortable with his looks. You would give a slight blush before heading up front and paying for your items. Once you did, you quickly walked out when you heard someone shout out at you, making you turn around. It was Tae, who looked desperate and a bit calmer. You merely smiled, nodding in hello and walking away. He would then go to the same shop every day until he saw you again.

 **JUNGKOOK** :

Jungkook was at an arcade with Jimin and Tae. You were there with a couple of your friends, occasionally shouting out when you won against them. Jungkook saw you and was immediately intimidated. He would stay as far from you as possible, Jungkook easily becoming JungSHOOK. You were too pretty, and he wasn’t confident with talking with girls, let alone PRETTY girls. Jimin and Tae noticed, and decided to help the poor boy, who desperately pleaded them to not do it. As his Hyungs, they took it upon themselves to go challenge you and your friends to zombie game. They made Jungkook go against you, and you could see the actual sweat going down Jungkook’s forehead. However, once you both started playing, the competitive side in him shinned through. By the end, you had won, and he wanted a rematch. You both played games together until closing, easily making a new friend.


	2. BTS Reaction to: Coming Home Exhausted and You Waiting with Open Arms and Food

**SEOKJIN** : 

Seokjin had been at the studio with Namjoon and Hoseok all day. He was desperately trying to get the new dance choreography down before their debut, but nothing was working. By the time he came home, it was well past midnight, and he knew you’d be asleep. When he walked through the door, sighing in exhaustion, he was surprised to feel arms go around his waist. He looked down at your familiar face and chuckled, hugging you back and kissing the top of your head.

“Hi, Y/N…” He mumbled, eyes threatening to shut.

“Hoseok texted me and told me how hard you worked today. I’m sure you’re getting it perfectly Jinnie!” You exclaimed, pecking his lips and dragging him to the kitchen.

“Baby, I’m so tired…” He would mumble, but as soon as the food hit his nose, his eyes would open wide as the buffet lay before him. “Y/N… Did you make all of that?”

“Of course! I know how much you like home cooked meals, and I’ve been practicing, so I hope you like it,” You blushed, looking at your feet.

“Even so, it’s absolutely perfect… I love you Y/N…” He said, kissing your lips.

**YOONGI** : 

Yoongi, being the hard-working soul he is, stayed up later than you had expected, so with the food on the table, you managed to fall asleep on the couch. He walked through the door at 4 am, and his heart swelled when he saw the now cold food and your sleeping form. He went over to you, sitting on the floor in front and brushing the hair out of your face, causing you to stir and flutter your eyes open. You seemed to give him a small smile, closing your eyes once more, but then you remembered your meal and how cold it got. You sat up quickly, getting a little dizzy, before running over to the food and feeling it, the cold food making you pout.

“I’m so sorry, Yoongi. Here, let me try to warm it up,” You said, trying to pick up a plate, but he stopped you, picking you up and bringing you to the bedroom. “Yoongi, your food?”

“We’ll have it in the morning, let’s go to bed,” He said, throwing you onto the bed, making you giggle. He changed out of his work clothes and crawled in, hugging you tight to his chest. “Thank you for the food, baby girl.”

“You work so hard, I just wanted to help,” You said with a smile up at him.

“Trust me, you help so much just by being here. I appreciate you so much,” He said, giving you a passionate kiss before going to sleep.

**HOSEOK** : 

Hoseok’s whole body was numb from practice, and he was frustrated with the choreography. He had to create the next moves for their album, and his dancing just wasn’t good enough! He walked through the door, wanting desperately to be in your arms. He heard grunts of anger from the kitchen, making him rush over. You hadn’t noticed him yet, but he saw you working hard over the oven and cooking something, while many side dishes were on the table. He couldn’t help but smile, walking over and putting his arms around your waist, making you jump and turn around. You gasped slightly in surprise, as he kissed your lips, smiling bright.

“Hobi! You’re home early!” You said in shock.

“Well, Y/N, I can come back later, if you want,” He said, pointing to the door, making you grip onto him.

“No! It’s a good surprise. I just wasn’t finished with dinner,” You replied, smiling bright and continuing to cook.

“You did this all for me?” He asked, sitting at the table as you finished up, sitting with him.

“Of course I did! You’ve been working so hard on the comeback, I wanted to surprise you,” You replied, digging in. “I hope you like it, it’s a new recipe, so I’m not sure how I did.”

“It’s perfect. You’re perfect… I love you so much, Y/N,” He said, kissing your cheek and digging in.

**NAMJOON** : 

Namjoon had a very rough day. The boys were all over the place, and he couldn’t get them to settle down. Even though the day was unproductive, he was exhausted from trying to get the maknae line to stop fooling around and work. Since no one would listen to him, he had decided to come home to you, so he could vent, and as he drove home, he couldn’t help but question his leadership. Once he had opened the door, he saw you sprawled out on the couch, watching television. In front of you, on the coffee table, there were two boxes of pizza, along with a bunch of sides and his favorite drink. His mouth was wide open in surprise, and once he shut the door, you turning to look and smiled at him, walking over and giving him a hug and kiss.

“Hi, Joonie! You’re back early, I’m so glad! I got us some food and figured we’d watch a movie? I chose last time, so you can choose!” You said, dragging him over and sitting him down.

“You have no idea how much this means to me, especially today…” He whispered, grabbing a plate and packing it with food.

“Oh, no, Joonie. Rough day?” You asked, giving a concerned look. He nodded, making you hug him again and kiss his cheek.

“Don’t worry, Leader Namjoon. I’m sure you were wonderful and tried your hardest! Now your home, and can forget about the day and relax,” You said, smiling bright, causing him to smile back and kiss you.

**JIMIN** : 

Jimin had messed up all day, with his vocals and dancing. He was wonderful at both, but today he was just having an off day. All the boys and managers were frustrated with him, and he worked harder than any of them today. When he walked through the door, he just wanted to cry. He went looking for you, desperately wanting a hug. He found you on the balcony, a beautiful dinner waiting for the both of you. You sat in the chair, taking a picture of your masterpiece when you noticed him. Tears streamed down his cheeks, and you jumped up in shock, running over and hugging him.

“Jimin, baby, what’s wrong?” You asked, pulling away from him and cupping his face in your hands.

“Today was so bad, I did so bad at everything. Seeing you do this for me pushed me over, but in a good way, I promise,” He said, kissing your lips with such passion, it surprised you. Once you pulled away, you smiled and brought him over, sitting him down. You sat across from him, staring at him.

“Jimin, do you want to talk about your day?” You asked, softly smiling.

“Well, no matter what I did, I couldn’t get anything. Dancing, singing… Nothing… I could tell the boys were frustrated, the managers as well…” He mumbled, shaking his head as he picked at the food.

“If you ask me, you’re one of the best singers I’ve ever heard. Remember, Jiminie, we all have bad days, but the good thing about them is that they eventually end! I’m sure you’ll knock it out of the park tomorrow,” You said, positively. He smiled, leaning over the table and kissing you.

“I don’t deserve you, you know that?” He asked, quietly smiling.

“Yes, you do. Now eat! Before it gets cold.”

**TAEHYUNG** : 

Taehyung had not only spent all day trying to convince Yoongi to let him be in Cypher but trying to help the boys do everything. He helped with dancing, singing, even helped with rapping. He was so creatively drained, he just wanted to go home and sleep. When he walked into the house, he noticed you weren’t waiting him like you usually do.

“Y/N?” He called through the house.

“In here!” You called, and knew you were in the bedroom. When he walked in, his exhaustion went away. You had built a giant fort on the bed and had take-out all over it. The television was on and it was the menu screen to his favorite movie.

“Oh my gosh!” He shouted, running and changing into his pajamas and coming onto the bed with you, kissing all over your face, making you giggle.

“Do you like it?” You asked as you pressed play.

“Oh yeah! It’s been such an exhausting day but seeing this made me wake right up! I can’t believe you did this all for me,” He said, kissing you lips.

“Tae, you know I’d do anything for you! With how you texted me, I figured you’d had a rough day and wanted to surprise you,” You said, laughing when he kissed you again.

“I love you so much,” He said, kissing you one more time.

**JUNGKOOK** : 

Jungkook was so tired, he almost passed out twice today. He’s someone that overworks himself a lot, and today was one of those days, and the managers wanted more from him, but his brothers convinced them to send him home. He wobbled through the door, shutting it and quickly taking off his shoes, walking over to the couch and plopping down, putting his arm over his eyes. He felt the couch sink down and moved his arm a little to see you sitting there, looking worried.

“I’m okay, Y/N…” He mumbled, feeling your hands on his chest and your lips on his. They were so soft, and he felt at peace. Once you pulled away, you frowned at him.

“Kookie, baby, Namjoon texted me today and told me what happened… You can’t be so hard on yourself, please,” You begged, making him fully look at you. He couldn’t stand your frown, and nodded, mumbling an apology.

“Can you walk to the kitchen?” You asked, eyeing him. He tried to get up but sank back down. “Okay, don’t force yourself. I’ll bring it in here. Sit up, we can play overwatch if you want to,” You said before rushing to the kitchen and grabbing all the food you made. He was surprised at how much you brought in, and when you handed him a plate, he began to gulp down his food.

“Kookie, you need to slow down! You’ll get sick,” You said, giggling. He swallowed his food, kissing you on the cheek and smiling.

“I love you, you’re so perfect. Thank you for this, I really needed this,” He said, kissing your lips this time.

“Anything for my bunny. Now, are you ready to get your butt kicked in overwatch?” You asked, smirking.

“You wish. Bring it on,” He replied, smirking and winking.


	3. BTS Reaction to: Getting in a Fight with their S/O - Jin & RM

**Genre** : Angst with a Fluff Ending

**Warnings** : Profanity

**Word Count** : 

  * _Jin’s_ : 673
  * _Namjoon’s_ : 711



**SEOKJIN** : 

Jin had a rough day at work, the boys were all high strung and bickering, a couple fights even broke out. You were waiting patiently at home, frustrated at his absence. He promised to be home to take you on a date, and you had been stuck there for hours. When Jin walked through the door, you didn’t get up from the couch to greet him like normal, which made Jin a bit angry. He walked over, huffing and sitting in the arm chair, not meeting your eyes.

“You forgot about our date,” You mumbled, feeling sorry for him as you stared at his exhausted state.

“I don’t care,” He huffed out, making you flinch.

“What?” You asked, getting upset.

“I said, I. Don’t. Care,” He stated, looking up at you, eyes flaming in anger.

“Jin, what happened today?” You asked, eyeing him. You decided to give him pity as he looked horrible. Sweat drenched his clothes and he had a couple of fresh bruises. The night before, he had only slept for a few hours.

“God, your voice is so annoying,” He mumbled, standing and stomping to the kitchen. You followed, anger slowing bubbling over.

“Look, I’m just trying to help, I’m sorry you had a rough day, but I’m just as frustrated that you decided to ditch me here at home,” You said, crossing your arms.

“Shut up! Jesus, don’t you understand how hard I work? You sit here on your ass all day and do what? Clean? Wait for me to come home so you can annoy me?” He shouted, staring you down, making you wince and uncross your arms. He’s never risen his voice at you, and you tried not to shake.

“Well, I’ll try not to be so annoying,” You said, quickly walking to the bedroom to avoid him seeing your tears. 

You entered the room, shutting the door and letting out a small sob. You went to the master bathroom, looking at your now smudged makeup and pretty dress. You stripped and put on your pajamas, wiping your makeup clean and putting your neat hair into a messy bun. You crawled into bed, crying a bit harder.

Back in the kitchen, Jin had watched you walk away, his heart sinking to his stomach. He just realized he had yelled at the one person that always brought a smile to his face. He cursed under his breath, bringing his fist firmly to the counter. He ran his hand through his hair, taking a deep breath. He was mature about this situation, as he decided to let you both cool off until he would go to comfort you.

After about an hour, he quietly walked to the bedroom, slowly opening the door. You were frozen, attempting to quiet your sobs as you listened to Jin walk into the room. You heard the closet open and close, and you knew he was changing into his pajamas. A moment later, the bed sank and an arm went around you, making you squeak out a sob.

“Baby… look at me, please,” He whispered, making you give a hesitated sigh before turning and looking at him. He frowned, reaching his hand to your face to wipe your tears. “I’m so sorry I yelled… and said those horrible things….”

“You had a bad day at work,” You choked out, trying to reason his actions, but he shook his head.

“No, that doesn’t make what I said okay…. You’re the one thing in this world that makes me happy, and I hurt you…. I’m so sorry,” He whispered, pressing his forehead to you own. You gave a shaky sigh, calming down a bit.

“That’s alright, Jin… I forgive you,” You replied, smiling softly. You sat in silence for a few moments, before he gave a soft smile.

“You looked beautiful,” He whispered, making you give a weak laugh, kissing his lips.

“Maybe you can see it again tomorrow night?” You asked, biting you lip, hopeful.

“We have a deal,” He replied, before kissing your lips.

**NAMJOON** : 

You decided to give a surprise visit to Namjoon at work. He’s been super stressed out with the new album coming out, so you wanted to do something nice for him. You walked through the hallways, reaching BTS’ dance studio. Jungkook, Hoseok, and Jimin were dancing there hearts out as Tae and Jin sat on the couch on their phones. You could only guess Yoongi and Namjoon were in their studios, working.

“Y/N!” Tae shouted, running over and giving you a half hug.

“Hello, Tae,” You replied, handing him a bag. “That’s for you and the boys. Make sure to eat good, yeah?”

“Thanks, Y/N,” Jungkook said, smiling. “Joon’s in his studio.”

“Be careful, though,” Jimin said, biting his lip. “He’s a bit frustrated and testy.”

“Thanks for the warning,” You said, sighing.

You walked over to the door you knew all too well. You quietly knocked before slowly opening it. You watched Namjoon wince and you shut the door to keep the room in it dark state. You gave a small smile as Namjoon glared at the computer screen. You set the bag down, leaning down to kiss the side of his head, but he jerked away, making you pull back in surprise. He wouldn’t even look at you.

“I told you I’d be home later,” He said roughly, making you flinch.

“I just thought I’d come see you, bring you lunch,” You replied. He stood up with such speed, you almost got knocked back.

“I didn’t ask you to!” He shouted, making you stare at him with disbelief.

“What is your problem, Joon?” You asked, feeling anger and sadness engulf you. He grabbed your wrist, making you surprised at how gently he still held you when he was so angry. He walked to the door, opening it and pulling you out, himself staying in.

“I don’t want you here, just leave me the hell alone!” He shouted, making you grit your teeth.

“I was just trying to do something nice for you, Namjoon!” You shouted back.

The next thing you knew, the door was slammed in your face, making you wince. You stared at it for a little, contemplating if you should go back in. You shook your head, disagreeing with the thought. He needed to cool off, and you needed to calm your shaken nerves.

When you turned around, the other boys were staring at you with either sadness or shock. Yoongi had joined them, making you feel even more upset that Namjoon kicked you out. You felt a couple tears roll down your cheek but you quickly wiped them away.

“Um… make sure he eats, will you?” You asked, walking to the exit.

“Y/N,” You heard Hoseok say, but you were out the door, sprinting to attempt to get home.   
  


It was late at night, and you were sitting in bed, your nerves calm. You had been crying all day, with all the boys trying to call and text you to ask if you were alright. You ignored them, wanting to be alone for a while. You knew Namjoon would be home soon, and you didn’t feel like fighting more with him.

You heard the front door open, causing you to flinch. You stared at your hands as you heard Namjoon quietly enter the room. He walked over, sitting across from you and playing with his own hands. He felt awful ever since he slammed the door and couldn’t get any work done because of how much he was thinking of you and the fight. After a few moments of silence, he reached and gently grabbed your hands, playing with them. You still didn’t meet his eyes.

“I’m sorry…” He choked out, meaning he had been crying too. “It’s no excuse to yell at you for my own problems.”

You finally looked at him, wincing at the sight. He looked just as bad as you, if not worse. His eyes were bloodshot and puffy, cheeks red from the salty tears. You bit your lip, leaning over and placing your lips on his, giving a soft, forgiving kiss.

“I love you a lot, Joon,” You whispered, keeping your forehead to his own.

“I love you too, Y/N,” He choked out, a couple fresh tears falling. “More than anything…”


	4. BTS Reaction to: Getting in a Fight with their S/O - Suga & V

**Genre** : Angst with a Fluff Ending

 **Warnings** : Profanity

 **Word Count** :

  * _Suga’s_ : 652
  * _V’s_ : 528



**SUGA** :

You had been feeling extra angry today, more than normal. You’ve seen your boyfriend maybe for five hours in the past week. You understood that his job took up a lot of his time, and you would never even dream for having him choose between his dream and yourself, but sometimes you just wished he’d care about your feelings a little more.

Yoongi had been very tense and tired lately, especially with all the work he’s being put through. With the producing, rapping, and dancing, there was no time for you, even when you begged him. You were getting needy and fed up, and anger was bubbling inside you. You made the decision to confront him, but like always, he was at work. You stomped out of your apartment you shared with him, heading to Big Hit.

Once you arrived, you easily avoided the paparazzi in front, stomping to the elevator with many people giving you strange looks. You went to their dance studio, walking in. A new track was playing, and they were dancing to something you’d never seen before. You heart fluttered as you watched Yoongi, but you remembered why you were there. You went over to the music, shutting it off. The boys froze, looking pissed but when they saw you, they relaxed a bit.

“We need to talk,” You told Yoongi, voice hard. He scowled a bit, but he physically gulped. He was nervous.

“Can’t it wait for tonight?” He choked out, becoming pale.

“If you wait till tonight, you’ll find the apartment empty,” You replied, threatening. He gulped again, the other boys looking at each other in fear. Yoongi nodded to his studio door, where you both walked in to.

“I’m sorry,” Yoongi said, scowling at the ground.

“You’re sorry?” You shouted, making him flinch and stare at you with hard eyes. “I have seen your for maybe five hours within this week!! That includes sleeping!”

“What do you want me to say, Y/N?” He shouted back, making you wince.

“I want you to say that you miss me! I want you to say that you want me around. Hell! I’d even just take a, ‘Hi, how are you? Oh, I’m great, rough day, super tired,’” You said, already loosing your composure, a panic attack settling in.

“You know I’m super busy around this time, why are you being like this?” He yelled, almost making you break.

“Because I miss you!” You screamed, knowing the boys outside heard you. Yoongi flinched, his hard demeanor fading. “I miss you like crazy! I find myself wondering why I feel like I’m single and have to hide away in our apartment because people will start tons of scandals. Yoongi, I’m just wondering why I’m putting myself through this,” You said, tears rolling down your hot cheeks.

“Y/N…” He whispered, breaking your heart.

“No, let me finish,” You choked out, trying hard to keep your composure. “Then I remembered that I love you. I love you so much, I’d be willing to make my life complete hell just so you can live you dream.”

“You’re a part of that dream, Y/N,” He said, firmly. He walked towards you, and your back hit his door. More tears rolled down your cheeks as your bottom lip popped out, holding back a sob and playing with your necklace. “You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You’ve been so understanding and patient with me, even with all the scandals that come out on me and all the paparazzi crashing our dates.” He put his hands on your cheeks, running his thumbs against your salty tears. “I love you, so much. I know I’ve been distant and neglecting you, and I’m so sorry.”

You bit your lip, your nerves shot from, not only the anger, but from the happiness. You kissed his lips passionately, and he returned it happily.

“I forgive you.”

 **V** :

Taehyung had just arrived home with the rest of the boys. You were close with all of them, but lately they were picking on Tae a bit more than you had liked. You could tell Taehyung was hurting from the words, but he said nothing about it and just laughed it off.

When you saw Tae’s face, it looked stressed and in pain. You heard Jimin make a small joke about how Tae couldn’t speak well, and you were infuriated. Not only that the boys kept doing this, but Tae was letting them. They all sat around you, and Tae came and sat next to you, kissing the side of you head a little longer than normal, making you know he was upset.

“Y/N, you should’ve seen Tae today, he couldn’t dance for the life of him,” Hoseok said, laughing. He mocked how Tae must’ve done, and you gritted your teeth.

“How about we change the subject?” You asked, eyes on you.

“What about when Tae said that gibberish earlier? How did it go?” Jin asked, chuckling. Jungkook mocked him, and you had enough.

“Shut your trap and change the subject, now,” You said firmly, gaining shocked looks, even from Tae.

“We’re just teasing, Y/N…” Namjoon said, uncomfortable. You stood up, the pot boiling over.

“No, you haven’t shut up about all of Tae’s imperfections for days, I’m tired of it, and I’m tired of him not standing up to you all!” You shouted. “How about we talk about how clumsy Joon is, or how Hoseok looks exactly like a horse, huh?”

Tae took your hand, leading you both to your shared bedroom where he walked into, shutting the door behind you both. You crossed your arms, still angry. He frowned, looking to the ground.

“You shouldn’t have yelled at them,” He said, quietly.

“No, Tae!” You shouted, making him flinch and look at you. “I’m so sick and tired of them doing that to you! I know it hurts you, and they don’t do it all the time, but my God, what happened lately? It’s like they’ve been targeting you this past week!”

“I can take it, Y/N,” He said, voice getting stronger as he stared at you.

“Tae,” You said, calming down. You placed your hands on his cheeks, not wanting to fight. “You may say it doesn’t hurt you, but I see it does. It’s taking a toll on you. You may be able to handle it, but I can’t.”

“I know…” He said, giving a small smile. “I’m sorry.”

“No, I’m sorry,” You said, huffing and running a hand through your hair. “I shouldn’t have yelled, I’m sorry for getting upset with you….”

“Actually, I think I needed it,” He said, chuckling. He wrapped his arms around your waist, kissing you roughly. You returned the kiss, smiling through it. He pulled away as you wrapped your arms around his neck, smiling. “Thank you for sticking up for me.”

“It’s why I’m here. What kind of person would I be if I didn’t stick up for the man I love?” You replied, giggling as he kissed all over your face.

“I love you too, Y/N….”


	5. BTS Reaction to: Getting in a Fight with their S/O - J-Hope, Jimin, & Jungkook

**Genre** : Angst with a Fluff Ending

**Warnings** : Profanity

**Word Count** :

  * _J-Hope’s_ : 718
  * _Jimin’s_ : 657
  * _Jungkook’s_ : 652



**J-HOPE** :

Hoseok had been working so hard, you couldn’t be prouder. Only problem is that every time he came home, he had a new injury. Bruises, muscle pains, you couldn’t even hug him without him crying out in pain. You couldn’t help but be worried.

When he walked through the door, he had a small limp and was rubbing the back of his neck. He was obviously sore and sweat seeped through his t-shirt. You watched from the couch as he walked over to the armchair, slumping down and draping his arm over his eyes.

“Long day?” You asked, frowning. He hummed, nodding his head.

“This choreography is kicking my butt,” He said, sighing.

“Well, why don’t we go to bed? I can give you a massage?” You said, smiling softly and standing up.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Y/N,” He replied, uncovering his eyes. “Everything hurts pretty bad. I think I’ll sleep on the couch again.”

“Oh, come on, Hobi,” You said, pouting a little. “I haven’t been able to touch you in days.”

“Jagiya, I’m sorry, just not today,” He said, putting his arm back on his eyes, but you ignored him.

You snuck behind him, putting your hands on his shoulders, gently rubbing and kissing the back of his head. Turns out, he was in a lot more pain then you had anticipated, and he yelped in pain, quickly standing up, hurting his legs as he did so, and turning to face you. He had an angry face as you tried to apologize.

“What the hell, Y/N?!” He shouted, making you stare at him.

“I’m sorry, I was just trying to help,” You replied, feeling ashamed and embarrassed.

“I said not to! God, can’t you just listen!!” He screamed, making you flinch. He huffed, rubbing his pained shoulder and wincing. “I’m going to shower. Goodnight.” He left you standing there, frozen in shock.

You heard the shower turn on and you quietly walked to the room you shared, walking in and closing the door. You changed into your pajamas, not really crying, but upset about the whole encounter. You felt sorry and sad that you had hurt him more than how he yelled at you.

You laid in the empty bed, the one that felt a little colder than normal. It’s been like this the past few days, you sleeping alone in the bed you shared with the love of your life. You faced away from the door, thinking about how to apologize and make it up to him. Hoseok worked so hard, and you just made him feel worse….

You listened to the shower turn off, and fear coursed through you. Hoseok has a rule of never going to bed angry, so you expected him to come talk to you, so you desperately clung to words. You listened to your bedroom door creak open and decided to just pretend to be asleep. Hoseok sighed, walking over and getting into bed. His arms wrapped around you, and he mumbled into your hair.

“I know you aren’t asleep.” You turned around, keeping a distance between you two and keeping your hands under your cheek, looking anywhere but Hoseok’s face. He was in a pair of boxers and shirtless, like usual.

“I’m sorry I hurt you…” You whispered, frowning.

“Hey, no. Look at me,” He commanded, making you move your eyes up to view him. He pulled you a little closer, making you panic a little.

“Hobi, I don’t want to hurt you again,” You confessed, looking at his face full on. He frowned, looking guilty.

“Jagiya, listen. I’m so sorry for making you think that you’ll hurt me every time you touch me. I’m sorry for yelling at you for something you were trying to help with,” He said, sighing and not meeting your face. “I’m sorry for not being able to be here….”

“Hoseok, no,” You said, scooting just a bit closer to him. You grabbed his chin, making him face you. “You’re working hard. This is your job and I know what I signed up for. Yeah, it can be tough sometimes, but I know how happy you are, how happy you make other people.”

He kissed you, making your heart flutter. You both were okay and carefully cuddled the whole night through.

**JIMIN** :

Jimin was having a bad image day. He kept complaining about his looks, or making small jokes about himself, and it was making you upset. You wanted so desperately for him to love himself, like how you love him, but he couldn’t do that.

You sat in the couch at their dorm next to Jungkook. He had expressed his worries about Jimin to you and wasn’t too happy with Jimin’s actions either. Something was on the television, but you weren’t paying attention. Jimin walked over, sitting next to you and wrapping his arm around you, kissing your cheek.

“Hi, Jagiya,” He said, cheerful. You gave a half smile to him, kissing his lips before cuddling into him.

“Guys, dinner will be ready soon,” Namjoon called from the kitchen when Hoseok and him helped Jin make everyone dinner.

The three of you sat there for a while. Taehyung eventually joined and you knew Yoongi was in his room, sleeping away. Eventually, the channel was changed and a bunch of attractive men came into view.

“Ooh, if only I looked like that!” Jimin said, laughing. “But I got a pudgy tummy.” He patted his stomach, and you knew it stung for him to say that.

“Jimin, stop it, you’re handsome too!” Jin shouted from the kitchen, but you ignored both of them. What Jimin didn’t know was that his words hurt you too.

“Y/N, you deserve someone like that,” Jimin said, chuckling. You were horrified, and Taehyung and Jungkook looked at Jimin with scolding eyes. You sat up, eyeing Jimin who smiled at you.

“Someone like what, Jimin?” You asked.

“Someone handsome and strong. Someone to match your beauty,” He said, smiling at you. You had enough.

“Are you kidding me?” You shouted, making Jimin frown.

“What?” He asked, eyes full of innocence.

“Stop bringing yourself down!” You exclaimed, making him stare in surprise. “I’m tired of you giving yourself shit on your appearance that you can’t control!” He didn’t say anything, and you just huffed in anger, standing up and walking over to the door, pulling your shoes on and grabbing your coat.

“Wait, where are you going?” Jimin asked. You paused, staring at him.

“Apparently, to find a man like that,” You said, pointing to the television. By his face, your words hurt him, but you didn’t care in that moment. You walked out, leaving the apartment behind.

You walked all the way to the Han River, reaching a bar where you stopped, leaning on it. Tears streamed down your cheeks as regret filled you. Jimin was in a fragile state and you just let yourself blow up. You cried, not letting the staring people disturb you. You just wished he’d love himself as much as you loved him….

You felt arms wrap around your waist, and you knew exactly who it was. You let out a little sob as Jimin quietly hummed in your ear, making you feel even worse for what you had said to him.

“I’m so sorry, Jiminie,” You said, turning around and hugging him. You rested your head on his shoulder and could tell he was frowning.

“You have no reason to be, I’m the one that should be sorry,” He replied, making you pull away and look at him. He gave a sad smile, making you frown.

“I said some hurtful things…” You whispered, guilt eating at you.

“Yes, but they were something I needed to hear. I’m sorry for saying all those things about myself…” He said, sighing.

“Jiminie, I don’t want a man like on the television. I want a man whose cute and sweet and cares about me. I want a man like you,” You said, making him smile. He placed his lips on yours, giving you a passionate kiss.

“Why don’t we walk around the river before we go back, hmm?” He asked, putting his arm around your waist as you leaned into him, your body content.

**JUNGKOOK** :

Taehyung had just called you, saying Jungkook had gotten hurt at practice and you needed to come by right away. You were running down the street, occasionally bumping into people and having them give you a dirty look, but you didn’t care. All you cared about was if Jungkook was okay.

You ran into Big Hit, paparazzi snapped pictures of you as you went inside, running downstairs and into there studio. Namjoon looked at you confused while you began to breathe heavy as tears of exhaustion streamed down your cheeks.

“Where’s Kookie?” You asked, desperate.

“Right here,” He said, smiling and laughing.

“You’re not hurt?” You asked, walking over and checking his face. Taehyung and Jimin were laughing as Jungkook smiled at you, making your heart sink.

“Of course not, it was a prank,” He said, chuckling. You stared in disbelief as Namjoon stared at the younger boys.

“You pulled a joke saying Jungkook was hurt to his girlfriend? That’s so wrong,” Namjoon said, shaking his head.

“Nah, it’s okay, right, Y/N?” He asked, making you step back. You lifted your fist, connecting it with his shoulder. Jungkook winced, holding it and laughing, waiting for you to laugh, but it never came.

“You really think this is funny?!” You yelled, looking between the three who stopped in their tracks. “What if I called you saying I got into a car wreck? But I was lying?”

“Oh, I see your point,” Jungkook said, a look of guilt hitting his face.

“I’m sorry, Y/N,” Jimin said, frowning.

“Save it!” You shouted, huffing in frustration. “This was so wrong! I told you I didn’t like pranks! You’re crossed the line, Jeon!”

“Jagiya, calm down, please,” Jungkook said, eyeing your angry body.

“No! You still have no idea how that hurt me! I was terrified when Tae texted me that. I thought you were going to have to go to the emergency room! I ran eighteen blocks just to get here!” You said, rolling your eyes and wiping your tears, now falling from frustration.

“Wow, you did that for me?” He said, a small smile on his face. You scoffed, deciding you need to get away from him for a while.

“Joonie, can I use your studio? Paparazzi is outside, and I don’t want them to see me like this,” You asked, making Namjoon throw you his key. You nodded in thanks, walking over and unlocking it, walking in and shutting and locking it back.

You sat on the couch, shaking. Not only were your muscles screaming from the run over but your emotions were haywire. You were getting off the high of being terrified, and it was easily replaced with anger. You kept trying to calm your breathing with no success.

After a couple hours, Namjoon needed his studio back, which you gladly gave. Jungkook was waiting outside, and even though you were calmed down, you were still angry. He scratched the back of his neck, biting his lip.

“Mind going to get lunch with me?” He asked, making you nod. He took you upstairs to the rooftop restaurant in the building. You ordered your food and found a two-seater facing each other which you gladly took. He crossed his arms, leaning forward and laying them on the table.

“I realize how horrible the prank was… and I’m really sorry,” He said, biting his lip and looking down. “I don’t know why I decided it was a good idea…. I think I was just being childish, and I’m sorry, Jagiya.” You looked at him for any signs of a joke, but he looked serious.

“Alright, Kookie,” You said, making him light up at his nickname. “I forgive you… but no more pranks. I mean it, I’m done with them.”

“Deal,” He said, leaning over and pecking your lips, then your nose, then your forehead, making you giggle.

“Jungkook, stop it,” You said, your heart happy.


	6. BTS Reaction to: Their S/O Being Insecure About Their Long Legs

**SEOKJIN** : 

He would be so sad about how insecure you were! He doesn’t have the longest legs, and thinks your legs are gorgeous. In fact, it just may be his favorite part about you. Whenever you express your insecurities, he always puts a smile on his face, reassuring you.

“Jagiya, I think your legs are perfect.”

**YOONGI** : 

He’d be more confused then concerned. He didn’t understand why of all things to be insecure about, you’d choose your legs. He thought your legs were beautiful, it matched your body perfectly and he only wanted to see you happy.

“Really? I love your legs….”

**HOSEOK** : 

Hoseok would be so surprised, he didn’t want you to be insecure about anything, let alone your beautiful legs! Whenever you express your insecurities, he seems to touch your legs a bit more, and praise you with whatever outfit you wore.

“Jagi, your legs look especially beautiful in those jeans today.”

**NAMJOON** : 

He would immediately go into comforting you, no confusion or shock needed. He knows what it’s like to be insecure about something, and on average, he’s pretty tall. He reminds you of his height and how your long legs allow you to kiss him perfectly.

“You’re beautiful, Y/N, inside and out.”

**JIMIN** : 

Jimin would feel like it’s his fault that you’re so insecure about your long legs, even though you’d reassure him it wasn’t his fault. Did he not make you feel beautiful and secure about yourself? He would definitely be complimenting you a lot more.

“Y/N, your long legs look so beautiful, I’m jealous.”

**TAEHYUNG** : 

Taehyung knew exactly what to do. He’d take you shopping and pick your outfits, forcing a little fashion show upon you. You had noticed he pick more pants and skirts then anything, and every time you came out to show him, blushing, he’d gap in awe.

“Jagiya, you look gorgeous!!! Your legs look so good, you’re insecure about them?”

**JUNGKOOK** : 

Jungkook would be a little confused about how insecure you get. He wouldn’t really know how to talk about it, or what to say. He felt like he needed to tell you how perfect your long legs were, even though he thought you already knew that.

“Jagi, I love your legs? I think they’re beautiful.” 


	7. BTS Reaction to: Their Crush Being a Goofball with Their Close Friend

**SEOKJIN** : 

Jin would be so excited about it. He’s always wanted to see a goofier side to you’re already reserved personality, so when your close friend came to town, and he saw this side of you, he would love to meet this friend of yours.

“I love this side of you, Y/N!! Why aren’t you more like this with me?”

**YOONGI** : 

Yoongi would be so surprised, his eyes would be about to pop out of his head. He wouldn’t necessarily be angry, he’d just wonder why you hadn’t showed that side of you. After a while, and when you both were alone, he’d just smile at you and kiss your cheek, hugging you.

“You’re really cute~”

**HOSEOK** : 

Hoseok would almost immediately join you in talking to your close friend. He wouldn’t even realize how goofy you were being because he’s probably doing the exact same. When you were alone, and you felt a little embarrassed and apologized, he’d just chuckle.

“Oh? I didn’t even notice. Don’t be sorry, I like that side of you!”

**NAMJOON** : 

Namjoon would be a bit jealous, but he wouldn’t really show you how jealous. In the past, he lost a relationship due to his jealousy, so he’d try his best to ignore the two of you, but what he didn’t know is he was pouting, and you saw right through it.

“It’s just… you seem really happy with him… and I’ve never seen you like that.”

**JIMIN** : 

Jimin would feel a mix of jealousy and surprise by how you were acting. You were laughing and loud, even cracking a couple of jokes. He hadn’t seen this side, and even if he was nice to your friend, he was a bit upset and just pout.

“Y/N, why don’t you act like that with me…?”

**TAEHYUNG** : 

Taehyung would be so excited, not an ounce of shock in him. He’d mesmerized by you, and he could feel himself falling more in love with you. He knew you had a goofy side, and even ended up thanking your friend for bringing it out. 

“Gosh, you’re so cute! Keep acting like this with me, yeah?”

**JUNGKOOK** : 

Jungkook would be a bit jealous. He wondered why all of a sudden your friend got to see a side that he hadn’t even thought you had. He’d be a bit angry and pouty the whole time with your friend, so when it was just the two of you, you asked why.

“I didn’t know you were so goofy…. I wish you had showed me before them….”


	8. BTS Reaction to: When They Ask About Their S/O’s Abusive Family

**TRIGGER WARNING** : Mentions of an Abusive Family, read with caution <3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**SEOKJIN** : 

Jin was so upset that he didn’t know. He knew that you had difficulty with your family by how you spoke about them, but he never expected the abuse. After you told him, little things you did would make sense, and he would just hug you.

“I’m so sorry you went through that, Y/N…. Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me…. I promise to love you like they couldn’t.”

**YOONGI** : 

Yoongi would be very understandable about it. He’d feel sad for you, but proud that you were so strong about the situation. As you told him, he’d be holding your hand and rubbing his thumb across the back of it, nodding every now and then.

“I’m sorry you had to go through that. You’re very strong, you know that?”

**HOSEOK** : 

Hoseok would be a crying mess, even if you weren’t. You’d be explaining everything they did, and he’d just be crying from how sorry and sad he felt for you. He knew you were strong, and didn’t like talking about your family, but he never expecting this. He’d hug you tight.

“Y/N, my God…. I can’t believe you had to go through that…. I love you a lot and will always try to make you smile.””

**NAMJOON** : 

Namjoon would be pretty upset, but more so angry. Not at you, but at your family. Family is very important to him, and he’d expect a family to be supportive and loving, but yours was the complete opposite. He promised that you would never have to worry about them again.

“I promise that I will always love and support you, like your family couldn’t.”

**JIMIN** : 

Jimin would be crying as you finally got the courage to tell him, knowing how hard it must have been. He’s gotten hate from lots of fans, but he could never imagine his own family doing the things yours did to you. He’d just hug you and sigh, tears streaming.

“I can’t believe you went through that alone…. I love you more than anything, they had no right to treat you that way….”

**TAEHYUNG** : 

Taehyung wouldn’t be the happiest boy, he’d actually be very angry. He’d want to march over to your family house and tell them off, but knew you wouldn’t want that, so he held back. He would just sit there, glaring at the couch and griping your hand, trying to be comforting.

“I’m so angry at them…. You’re the best thing that’s ever come into my life, so for them to treat you like that makes me frustrated….”

**JUNGKOOK** : 

Jungkook would be pretty frustrated. He always made sure you were happy and smiling, constantly complimenting and loving you. He’d constantly be running his hand through his hair, while his other held your hand. His brow would be furrowed as you finished, huffing in anger.

“I could tell them a piece of my mind… but I won’t. You’re the only thing I care about, and I promise it won’t happen to you again.”


	9. BTS Reaction to: Their Crush, who is very slim, Eats a Lot

**TRIGGER WARNING** : I figure this may be triggering to some people, so please be careful. <3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**SEOKJIN** : 

Jin would be pretty excited, as he too loves to eat. When he finally asks you out, most of your dates will involve one of you cooking for each other or going to a restaurant together to eat. He was impressed by how much you could eat, and always smiled as you stuffed your face.

“Jagi, try this!!”

**YOONGI** : 

Yoongi would be shocked as you stuffed your face with so much food. He would think that you were just hungry, but when he saw the amount you ate every time, he’d have to ask how you could eat so much, but still stay so thin.

“How are you doing this? You eat so much!”

**HOSEOK** : 

Hoseok would be loud about it. He’d laugh and point as you ate more than him, and you would just be terribly confused, but that’s just Hoseok! He’d be amazed by how much you can eat in such a little amount of time.

“Wow!! That’s amazing!! Look at you go!”

**NAMJOON** : 

Namjoon would just be flat out impressed. He wouldn’t say much about it, because it doesn’t affect him too much. He’d just be smiling and listening as you talked every now and then, but when you mentioned it and became embarrassed, he just chuckled.

“That’s okay, you eat a lot, and have a fast metabolism. Don’t worry~”

**JIMIN** : 

Jimin’s eyes would be about to pop out of his head. He was already surprised by how much food you ordered just for yourself on your date, but it escalated when he saw you finish every last bite. It didn’t bug him or anything, just shocked.

“You ate everything…. Are you full?”

**TAEHYUNG** : 

Taehyung wouldn’t be too shocked, but more curious. He’d see how much you can actually eat, and he is impressed by the outcome. His feelings wouldn’t change for you at all, he’d just be more focused on how cute you look with your mouth full.

“Y/N, you look so cute~ Can I take a picture?”

**JUNGKOOK** : 

Jungkook is shook. His eyes are super wide and he can’t help but watch as you eat, making you feel a little embarrassed, but he reassures you that he’s just surprised how someone so slim can eat so much food.

“You eat more than the Hyung’s! I’m impressed.”


	10. BTS Reaction to: They Meet Their Crush’s Pet Whose Overprotective

**SEOKJIN** : 

Jin saw your cat before he even saw you. This cat would be glaring at him with a low growl, making him a little nervous. When you came along, the cat stopped and rubbed on him a little before trotting away, making Jin wide eyed.

“You have a devious cat, I think….”

**YOONGI** : 

Yoongi wouldn’t be too fazed by your cat. The only time he’d be affected is when he’d try to put his arm around you, the cat would come charging at him hissing. He’d simply glare and wouldn’t try to touch you as you giggled at his frustration.

“Maybe we’ll hang out at my house next time….”

**HOSEOK** : 

Hoseok would be so sad that your dog didn’t like him. He’d be sitting in an armchair as the dog kept staring at him, and if he got close to you, the dog would growl, causing you to give a warning tut. Hoseok would frown, crossing his arms and pouting.

“I wish your dog would like me….”

**NAMJOON** : 

Namjoon would be frustrated by your dog constantly getting between you two and nipping your hand. He’d eventually huff in defeat and move, making you look at him with concern as he glared at the ground, running his hand through his hair.

“Your dog hates me.”

**JIMIN** : 

Every time your cat would hiss at him, Jimin would jump and get further from you. He was more upset that the cat wouldn’t let him near you. He’d be a pouting mess and would constantly try to get near you to no prevail.

“I just want to hug you, come on.”

**TAEHYUNG** : 

Taehyung would be determined to befriend this dog, he loves dogs! If the two of you were hanging out, not anymore, Tae is going to be on the floor trying to coax the dog off of your lap to try to get them to love him.

“It’s okay, I won’t hurt you! Or them. Come here~”

**JUNGKOOK** : 

Jungkook, being the brat he is, would test your cat. He’d try to hold your hand or put his arm around you. Even take a chance to make himself appear bigger, which made your cat swipe at him, making you glare at both of them. Jungkook made some innocent eyes, giving a small smile.

“What? I didn’t do anything. We’re best friends.”


	11. BTS Reaction to: Their Crush Having a “Sheldon Cooper,” Side when They’re Upset

**SEOKJIN** : 

Jin would just laugh whenever you were upset, much to your frustration. You’d say a bunch of words that he didn’t really understand, which would just have him smiling and nodding, but after you made your case, he’d attempt to comfort you.

“Don’t worry, Y/N. I understand your anger.”

**YOONGI** : 

Yoongi wouldn’t be able to handle how cute your reactions are. If anything, your little nerdy tangents when you were angry would make him fall harder for you if that was possible. He’d just smile his gummy smile anytime it happened.

“You’re cute when you’re upset.”

**HOSEOK** : 

Hoseok would be a laughing mess, and at first you were frustrated because you were upset and wanting to rant, but after a while, he’d end up making you laugh and feel better. Hoseok thought it was the cutest thing, and tried not to laugh, but he couldn’t help it.

“Yah, Y/N, you’re too cute.”

**NAMJOON** : 

Namjoon would keep up with your rant pretty well, nodding along and occasionally smiling at how you worded something. Once it was over, he’d give his own view of the situation, and smile at the end, chuckling softly.

“Gosh, you’re hurting my heart.”

**JIMIN** : 

Jimin would try to hold back some giggles and confused glances. He understood why you were upset but couldn’t put his finger on how you felt about it, as the way you set it had him thinking hard. Once it was over, he’s just giggle and hold your hand.

“I’m sorry, but you’re just too adorable when you act that way~”

**TAEHYUNG** : 

Taehyung would be pretty confused as soon as you went on your frustrated tangent, trying desperately to understand what you were saying. You’d use words that he’d never heard before, but luckily, just his reactions and attempts to help made you feel better.

“I helped? I had no idea what was happening….”

**JUNGKOOK** : 

Cue the JungShook, because he’d be so wide eyed. He wasn’t expecting it and would just sit there mesmerized by the way you worded thing, and he’d get a little confused. Once it was over, you’d just giggle at his reaction, instantly feeling better.

“That was… different.”


	12. BTS Reaction to: Meeting Their Soulmate

**SEOKJIN** : 

Jin would be pretty shocked when you both relaying on how many times you could’ve possibly met each other. He wasn’t too shocked that you were his soulmate, though. He knew just by how his heart would flutter every time you were even brought up in conversation.

“That’s crazy…. I guess we’re just meant to be, huh?”

**YOONGI** : 

Yoongi wouldn’t be too effected by the whole situation. Yeah, you both could’ve met in so many places, but he knew that maybe those weren’t the right times. He knew since he saw you that you were the one for him, and he’d just smile at how amazed you were.

“You’re cute~ You know I’ve always known you were my soulmate, yeah?”

**HOSEOK** : 

Hoseok would be loud and proud, giving the best reactions every time you mentioned a place he was also at on the same day. He knew you were important to him, but he never knew you were practically bound. He’d smile and hug you, feeling excited.

“I guess we’re meant to be! I love you!”

**NAMJOON** : 

Namjoon wouldn’t really believe it at first, kind of in a denial state. He’d just be shaking his head in disbelief every time you both mentioned the same event word for word. Once you convinced him that it actually happened, he’d just kind of be smiling.

“You’re the one for me, the universe is saying so.”

**JIMIN** : 

Jimin would be smiling and laughing the entire time. It went even further when you realized the boy you had bumped into years ago was indeed him, and you both would be a shouting mess, making Jimin laugh and hold his hands to his head.

“Wow! This is insane!!”

**TAEHYUNG** : 

Taehyung wouldn’t really feel anything about your epiphanies. He knew he loved you, and he wanted to stay with you forever, the universe must have just agreed. He’d think you were cute as your eyes were wide in surprise. He’d laugh, pecking your lips.

“You’re cute…. We’re soulmates, silly!”

**JUNGKOOK** : 

Jungkook would be so surprised, he’d only be able to nod when you asked if he had also been at an event you were at. He’d sit there, thinking thoroughly about what it could mean, and when you said soulmates, it broke his trance. He’d just smile big and kiss all over your face, making you giggle.

“You and me, baby!”


	13. BTS Reaction to: Crushing on Their Interpreter

**SEOKJIN** : 

Jin would be the calmest of the boys, casually thinking you were pretty as he introduced himself to you. Actually, Jin was the only one not to freak out when you came out, and he smiled when you began to talk to him the most out of the boys.

“Yeah, they’re kind of weird…. They just think you’re gorgeous, and I have to agree.”

**YOONGI** : 

Yoongi would put on a bad boy exterior, giving you a side eye and shaking your hand. On the inside, he was screaming and trying to keep a blush crawling up his neck. When you spoke to him in a language he didn’t understand well, the blush would be released.

“Um… well… you’re pretty.”

**HOSEOK** : 

Hoseok would act confident, but the blush permanent on his cheeks would give him away. He’d attempt to talk to you in a different language, but it was so painful, you had to talk to him in Korean, telling him it’s okay.

“Ah, sorry, I just wanted to impress you… Did it work?”

**NAMJOON** : 

Namjoon would be the smoothest of all the boys, especially if it was English. When you first met, he’d have his eyebrows raised in curiosity and would easily speak to you in English, complimenting you and making the other boys groan.

“Hello, Y/N. You’re very beautiful, welcome to the team.”

**JIMIN** : 

Jimin wouldn’t talk to you, he’d be so shy and bashful. No matter how hard you tried, his face would just get red and he’d walk away to find Namjoon to help him. Eventually, he’d ease up on you a bit, getting pretty close to you in the process.

“Sorry about before…. You’re just so pretty, I couldn’t handle myself….”

**TAEHYUNG** : 

Taehyung has a lot of love to give, so he’d easily talk to you, and would want you to teach him all the languages you knew. You had a lot of one on one time with him, which caused him to confess what he thought when you first arrived.

“I just knew I wanted to talk to you….”

**JUNGKOOK** : 

Jungkook would be pretty quiet when it came to you and would kind of run away when it was just the two of you. He would have no clue if he had to talk to you in a different language, or if he could use Korean, or what he would say. Eventually, you corner him.

“Um, yeah, hello. I have to go….”


	14. BTS Reaction to: Their S/O Braless and Their Boobs Brush Against Them in a Hug

**WARNING** : Slightly NSFW?

**SEOKJIN** : 

Jin would be a bit uncomfortable, even more so if the others were around. You were used to being braless, as bras are painful and annoying, so for him to constantly be staring at you, biting his lip with a light blush on his cheeks, you finally asked what’s wrong.

“I just don’t want the others to see what’s mine….”

**YOONGI** : 

Yoongi would hug you, feel your boobs against him, and would growl in your ear. Intentional or not, he got the message, and would grab your hand and walk towards his room, making you confused. 

“You need to fix this….”

**HOSEOK** : 

Hoseok would constantly ask for hugs, always having his arms around you. He didn’t admit it, but he loved seeing you like this, especially with the other members around. Finally, you asked him why on earth he wanted another hug.

“I just like your hugs… but we could go hug in the bedroom?”

**NAMJOON** : 

Namjoon would physically groan when you hugged him, your boobs pressing to his chest. When he hugs you, he’d place his hands on your butt, squeezing gently, making you look at him with a smirk, knowing what he was feeling.

“You want to fix the mess you made?”

**JIMIN** : 

Jimin would be a blushing, bashful mess, constantly throwing a blanket over you to hide you from the other members, who are just as confused. You complain it was too hot, so when you remove the blanket, he just body slammed you, face red and whining.

“Yah! Please, these are only mine to see!”

**TAEHYUNG** : 

Taehyung would be all over you, even in front of the others. He’d love showing you off, showing your boobs to the others, even if a shirt hid them from the world. Taehyung would sit with you, draping his arm around your shoulders, hand dangerously close to your boob.

“What? Am I making you nervous? Should’ve thought twice about not wearing a bra.”

**JUNGKOOK** : 

Jungkook, this poor boy. He wouldn’t be nearly as confident but would be blushy and bashful. He’d just be wide eyed, occasionally looking at your boobs before getting more red and looking away, playing with his hands. You told him he’s seen them before, but he merely groaned.

“Yah, Y/N. Not here, please, I can’t take it….”


	15. BTS Reaction to: Seeing Their S/O Cry for the First Time

**WARNING** : May be triggering to some readers, read with caution <3

**SEOKJIN** : 

Jin’s heart would physically break as you sobbed on the couch. He would immediately hug you, comforting you in the best way he could. As he is the oldest, he’s gotten very good at comforting people when they’re upset.

“Hey, Jagiya… Shh, it’s okay.”

**YOONGI** : 

Yoongi wouldn’t even need to know what happened, as soon as you were crying, he’d run over, gripping your face. His heart would hurt as your face contorted in pain, hugging you and kissing the side of your head, letting you cry.

“Jagiya, don’t worry, I’m here….”

**HOSEOK** : 

Hoseok would be asking you what happened constantly and would most definitely tear up along with you. Seeing you cry made him hurt inside, and he wouldn’t want you to cry alone, so of course he would join you in crying, hoping he’d make you feel a little better.

“Please don’t cry, you’re breaking my heart.”

**NAMJOON** : 

Namjoon would be angry at whoever or whatever made you cry. He made a promise when the two of you started dating that he would always make you smile, just like you always had been, so he’d try desperately to get you to tell him what happened.

“Jagiya, look at me, who did this to you?”

**JIMIN** : 

Jimin would know exactly what to do when he saw you crying. He’d go get a blanket first, wrapping it around the both of you as you cried into his chest. He’d just stroke your hair, trying to calm your sobs down as he whispered to you.

“Hey, you’re beautiful, remember that, okay? Tell me what happened.”

**TAEHYUNG** : 

Taehyung would be pretty mature about the whole situation. Yeah, this is the first time he’s ever seen you cry, especially as hard as you were, but he knew he wanted to make you smile and happy forever, so he’d hold you, calming you with his words.

“It’s alright, baby. Shh, I’m here now, it’s alright.”

**JUNGKOOK** :

Jungkook would struggle seeing his happy, bubbly partner cry. He wouldn’t really know what to do, but he would know to hug you and just let you cry. He’d just hold you, not saying much until you, yourself, was calm enough to talk.

“Do… do you want to talk about it? You know I’m here for you….”


	16. BTS Reaction to: Their Pregnant Wife Feels a Sharp Pain During an Argument

**SEOKJIN** : 

Panic would be strong within Jin, he wouldn’t know how to handle it. The argument would just disappear and he’d be so concerned about you, you would even forget about the argument, sitting with him on the couch in attempt to relax.

“I’m sorry. God, I’m so sorry. Are you alright? What do you need? I’ll get it.”

**YOONGI** : 

It would take Yoongi a minute to realize what was happening. In fact, he’d still be in the argument when you’re in pain. When he comes to terms that you’re seriously hurting, and the baby is at risk, he’d stop dead, taking you to the bedroom to lay down.

“Oh, God. I didn’t realize…. Are you okay? Is the baby?”

**HOSEOK** : 

Hoseok would be a panicked mess, about to call an ambulance if you hadn’t have stopped him. Whatever you were arguing about was done, and he’d only have his thoughts on you and the baby. He’d feel so guilty, he wouldn’t know what to do.

“I’m so sorry, please, be okay…. Are you sure I shouldn’t call someone?”

**NAMJOON** : 

Namjoon is a pretty serious guy, so even if you were arguing, he wouldn’t raise his voice and become very calm. When you became in pain, bending over and holding your belly, he’d still remain calm even if he was panicked.

“Y/N, hey, Jagiya. No more arguing, come on, let’s lay down.”

**JIMIN** : 

Jimin would have no idea what to do. He would’ve been practically screaming in the argument, totally frustrated, but as soon as you began to show stomach pain, he would quiet down and be totally concerned.

“Jagiya, I’m so sorry, please. Are you alright? Oh no, what have I done…”

**TAEHYUNG** : 

Taehyung wouldn’t understand the pain of it and would just continue the argument. He may even go as far as saying your faking, because in the heat of the moment, no one knows what they’re saying. When he sees the truth, and his anger is gone, guilt is replaced.

“Oh no, we have to go to the hospital. This is all my fault, oh my god….”

**JUNGKOOK** : 

Jungkook would stop talking at the first sign of pain, wondering how on earth this could have happened to you. He understood that you were both arguing, but how did this cause pain? He wouldn’t understand that stress could not only hurt you, but also the baby.

“Y/N, are you okay?! Oh, God, what happened? What can I do?”


	17. BTS Reaction to: Going Camping with Their S/O for the First Time

**SEOKJIN** : 

Jin regrets his decisions for agreeing with this. Yeah, sleeping in the woods isn’t a problem, but the bugs say otherwise. Other than that, Jin doesn’t have an issue with being in the outdoors with you… until you thrust a bug into his face.

“YAH!!! Y/N, STOP DOING THAT!!”

**YOONGI** : 

First, if Yoongi even says yes, it’s a miracle. He most definitely doesn’t want to be too far from his studio, but once he’s out there with you, he tends to loosen up a bit. He’s honestly just happy to share some alone time with you.

“This is a lot more fun than I anticipated….”

**HOSEOK** : 

Hoseok would be terrified the whole time. From the bugs to the creatures you all see, and god forbid if you saw a snake. Snakes is a very large fear of his, so when he sees one, he refuses to leave the tent, leaving you to calm him down.

“Hah… I’m sorry for ruining this, Y/N….”

**NAMJOON** : 

Namjoon would be pretty excited, more excited than any of the other boys. When you both arrive, he has all these ideas on what he wants to do. Go for a nature walk, see who can find the most creatures, and even some stargazing to end the night.

“This was so fun~ We should do this more.”

**JIMIN** : 

Jimin would say yes, but not without feeling nervous. He’d think about all the horrible possibilities that could happen when you both went. You always reassured him, and when you both arrived there, he was having even more fun then you were.

“Yah, look at this Y/N!!”

**TAEHYUNG** : 

Taehyung wouldn’t feel anything about it, it’s something you wanted to share with him. He loves making memories with you, so when you go, he’s constantly taking photos of the two of you, nature, and obviously just you.

“Jagiya, go stand next to the stream, let me take your picture~”

**JUNGKOOK** : 

Jungkook would be more interested in the adventure of it. The entire time, he’d want to go off trail, which you would prevent him from doing… most of the time. You both got to see so many new things from escaping the trail.

“Jagi, look at how beautiful this is.”


	18. BTS Reaction to: Their S/O Having a Prosthetic Leg

**Warning** : May be triggering to some readers, read with caution <3

**SEOKJIN** : 

Jin would be very mature about the whole situation. When he finds out, he will tell you that it’s okay, and that it doesn’t bother him. He will be curious as to how you lost your leg though but will never make you uncomfortable.

“I would, eventually, like to know how it happened, but I can wait.”

**YOONGI** : 

Yoongi wouldn’t think anything. He’d acknowledge it for a minute before nodding and giving a small smile. He’d change the subject, and later you would have to ask why he had that reaction, as it’s not something you’ve witnessed before.

“It’s still you. Leg or prosthetic, I’m not going to freak out because of it.”

**HOSEOK** : 

Hoseok is a very 4D person, so I feel he would be nothing less from just that. He’d be pretty loud about it, and you would have to calm him down. He would apologize almost immediately, feeling as if he may have frightened you.

“I’m really sorry…. I was just surprised, I promise I don’t think any differently.”

**NAMJOON** : 

Namjoon would be very calm about the whole thing, even when you told him how you had lost your leg. After you had told him everything about it, he wouldn’t bring it up again unless you did, but would always reassure you when you were nervous.

“Baby, you should where that dress. You look absolutely gorgeous in it~”

**JIMIN** : 

Jimin would feel a bit sad and puzzled. As you told your story, he would listen very carefully and with his full attention. Once you were finished, he’d just end up smiling, loving you ten times more than when he first met you.

“I’m sorry you had to go through that…. You’re very brave.”

**TAEHYUNG** : 

Taehyung would be a bit indifferent about it. Yes, he would feel sad for you, but he knows that just because you have a prosthetic leg, doesn’t mean he’ll love you any less. Really, it only makes him love you more, and he’ll treat you exactly the same.

“Jagiya, don’t worry. Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me. I love you~”

**JUNGKOOK** : 

Jungkook would be shocked that he didn’t know sooner. This boy would have so many questions, too, like how it happened, and if it prohibits you to do anything. It would actually be very endearing how curious he was.

“Wow, that’s amazing. I’m so happy it helps you, though!”


	19. BTS Reaction to: Their S/O Proposing to Them

**SEOKJIN** : 

Jin is the kind of guy to accidentally pick the same day to propose to you as well. He’d be a nervous wreck and when you ended up proposing first, his windshield wiper laugh would go off as he showed you the ring he got for you too.

“Yah, so cute!! Great minds think alike Jagi~”

**YOONGI** : 

Yoongi would immediately catch on to your nervous and out of it state and ask questions the entire night. Not to annoy you, but he was genuinely concerned when you just couldn’t sit still. When you pulled out the ring, he was so shocked.

“This is what you had planned?”

**HOSEOK** : 

Hoseok would tease you all day, even making a joke that you looked like you were about to propose, you were so nervous. When it finally happened, he would probably burst into laughter, thinking you were joking.

“You’re kidding, right? You’re not?! Oh my god!”

**NAMJOON** : 

Namjoon would be very pouty about the whole situation, even after you proposed. He’d be the happiest man on earth, don’t get me wrong, but he had always wanted to do it. After telling you that, you’d just laugh and tell him he still can if he wants.

“Only if you want me to…. Don’t worry, I love it.”

**JIMIN** : 

Jimin would be loud and proud about everything. From your surprise date to when you actually give him the ring, he’s so loud and giggly. Honestly, he had never loved you more than in the moment you proposed, and he knew he had to say yes.

“You’re so cute! Oh my gosh, this was perfect!”

**TAEHYUNG** : 

Taehyung would probably be pretty calm about it. Your date, up until you propose, and when you did, he’d probably think it was a joke. When you told him you were serious, cue his perfect little box smile.

“You mean it? Of course!! I’d love to marry you.”

**JUNGKOOK** : 

Jungkook would probably have the same reaction he would to everything he does now, and that would be shocked. His eyes would widen and mouth drop open a little as you proposed, and he’d be speechless for a bit.

“You…. Are you serious?”


	20. BTS Reaction to: Their S/O Being the Lead Singer in a Famous Rock Band

**SEOKJIN** : 

Jin probably wouldn’t know who you are until you perform on stage. He’d be curious about you and the whole rock music scene you provide. He’d definitely would seek you out when you’re both free to introduce himself.

“Hi, I really liked your performance.”

**YOONGI** : 

Yoongi would actually wonder who you were, and if they had let a fan with the celebrities. You’d talk to him a little, and he’d warm up, but when you went up to perform, he’d be so confused, and impressed. 

“Wow, that was pretty cool. Tell me about your genre. I’d love to know more.”

**HOSEOK** : 

Hoseok would be loud your whole performance, getting up to dance. He’d listen carefully to your words and listen to the music, bobbing his head and smiling. Afterwards, when you came to talk to him, he’d be so excited, he couldn’t handle it.

“Oh, gosh! You did so good! The beats and lyrics were fantastic!”

**NAMJOON** : 

Namjoon would be very intrigued with you and your band. He’d noticed your outfits first, how they were different from the regular pop music, and when he listened to your performance, he was impressed with your lyrics and how relatable they were.

“Excuse me, did you write your songs? They’re really good.”

**JIMIN** : 

Jimin would be a little intimidated. You’re in a rock back with a much of instruments, and he just feel intimidated. When you go to talk to him, he’s sees how absolutely sweet you are and eases up a bit, complimenting you.

“Oh, you were great in your performance….”

**TAEHYUNG** : 

Taehyung would be pretty hyped about the whole thing. How you and your bandmates looked, and your overall performance. He’s be dancing like crazy, even if he members tell him to sit down, he doesn’t care. He’s hyped.

“That was so cool! You’re so cool.”

**JUNGKOOK** : 

Jungkook would be pretty impressed about the overall performance. You’re singing was absolutely beautiful, and he found himself wanted to either do a cover of your song or do a cover with you and your band.

“You’re very talented. Would you like to, maybe, do a collab?”


	21. BTS Reaction to: Their Crush is Afraid of Heights

**SEOKJIN** : 

Jin is pretty anxious when it comes to heights, but he’d be more concerned about you. If you were ever in the situation where you were terrified and panicking because of the height. He’ll just hold you and try to calm you down.

“Hey, it’s okay. Don’t worry, I’ve got you.”

**YOONGI** : 

Yoongi gets a little anxious about it but would actually take comfort in your fear. Not in a mean way, but in a way that it makes him forget his own fear so he can care for you. He’ll help you calm down and make sure your breath okay.

“I’m here with you, breath like me.” 

**HOSEOK** : 

Hoseok would be just as scared as you, but in that state, he’d try to be as ridiculously scared as possible so maybe you’ll laugh. He’ll show that he’s more scared than you, screaming and acting a fool, making you giggle and try to help him.

“I hope that helped, but I’m actually terrified….”

**NAMJOON** : 

Namjoon would be pretty calm about it. If he ever had any fear of heights, it would disappear as soon as he saw you panicking. He would keep his arm around you the entire time, worried about if you’ll have a panic attack.

“Don’t worry, just hold onto me.”

**JIMIN** : 

Jimin is also pretty nervous with heights, but he’s also pretty talkative. He’ll just talk to you non-stop to try and make both of you feel safer, asking random questions and telling random stories. He’ll be more concerned about you than anything.

“Hey, just look at me. Let’s talk about your favorite memory, yeah?”

**TAEHYUNG** : 

Taehyung is terrified. So much so, he’s just kind of quiet. He has to get a lot of courage to even be able to speak to you to help you out. When he’s sees how scared you are, he forces himself to relax his nerves and hold your hand.

“Hey, it’ll be okay. We’re okay.”

**JUNGKOOK** :

Jungkook is not one to scare easy, so heights aren’t too hard on him. He was more nervous about you and how afraid you were getting. He wouldn’t really know what to do but put his arm around you and soothe you.

“Please, it’s alright. I won’t let anything happen to you.”


	22. BTS Reaction to: Their Crush Falling in a Funny Way and Laughing

**SEOKJIN** : 

Jin would definitely be laughing as soon as it happened. He’d laugh even harder when you began laughing. You both would be laughing so hard, you’d be clenching your stomach as you got up, walking over to him carefully.

“Oh, my God. How did you do that?”

**YOONGI** : 

Yoongi would be pretty concerned at first, that is until you began to laugh. When you started, he’d kind of smile and shake his head, continuing to do what he was doing as you stood up and brushed yourself off.

“Yah, be careful.”

**HOSEOK** : 

Hoseok would just clap and laugh as soon as it happened. It looked like a cartoon, and only felt better when you started to laugh as well. He’d have such a bright smile as you got up and walked over to him, making him hug you.

“You’re so funny!!”

**NAMJOON** : 

Namjoon would immediately run to your side, genuinely concerned about you, until you started to crack up laughing, of course. He’d just sit next to you, breathing heavy with a small smile cracking through.

“Oh, you dork…. You scared me!”

**JIMIN** : 

Jimin would be pretty frightened at the event, going to make sure you were okay. When you started to laugh, he’d start to laugh alongside you, dropping to the floor and holding his belly. You’d sit up, calming yourself down and sighing.

“You’re as clumsy as hyung!”

**TAEHYUNG** : 

Taehyung would be pretty bug eyed when it happened, and he’d have to take a minute to process what just happened, even when you started laughing. After everything made sense, he’d also begin to laugh with you.

“You had me worried! I’m glad you’re alright.”

**JUNGKOOK** : 

Jungkook would be a mixture of laughing and concern. He’d be giggling to himself, but also worried that you hurt yourself. When you began to laugh at your clumsiness, he would let loose a little more and laugh even harder.

“What the heck, Y/N?!” 


	23. BTS Reaction to: Someone Attractive Falling Asleep on Them on the Train

**SEOKJIN** : 

Jin would become a little flustered but wouldn’t dare to move them. He’d just kind of relax after a while, moving a little to get more comfortable. When he had to get off, he’d gently shake them and they’d wake up.

“I’m sorry, but this is my stop. Try to get some rest, okay?”

**YOONGI** : 

Yoongi would be pretty confused, just kind of looking at the stranger with a weird face. He’d see they were already asleep, and just sigh and accept it. He’s been in such a situation that he’s so exhausted, he just goes to sleep. When they wake up, they’re horrified.

“No, don’t worry. I’ve been there, I hope you rested well.”

**HOSEOK** : 

Hoseok would be trying not to panic, especially when he found them quite attractive. He even may be shaking with how anxious he is. He’d accidentally wake them up and they would apologize over and over, feeling embarrassed.

“Oh, it’s okay. I think I’m more embarrassed than you… heh.”

**NAMJOON** : 

Namjoon would be the calmest of them all about it. He’d let them lay their head on his shoulder, and just kind of smile, especially when he sees how attractive they are, even blushing a little bit. When he gets to his stop, he wakes them.

“Make sure to take care of yourself, and don’t fall asleep on strangers~”

**JIMIN** : 

Jimin would be pretty embarrassed about the whole thing, constantly trying to keep his attention away from them, but also not wanting to wake them. He’d constantly bit his lip and become quite anxious until you woke up.

“Oh, did you sleep well? I’m sorry if I woke you….”

**TAEHYUNG** : 

Taehyung wouldn’t even be put in the situation. Yeah, he thinks they’re attractive as soon as they come through, but as soon as they are about to fall asleep on him, he’d try to wake them up by making conversation.

“My name is Taehyung, you seem pretty tired, are you alright?”

**JUNGKOOK** : 

Jungkook would be pretty casual about it, letting the attractive stranger lay their head onto his shoulder. He’d be pretty smiley about it as well, constantly stealing glances at them until they awoke from their slumber.

“Did you sleep well? I hope I was comfy enough~”


	24. BTS Reaction to: Having a Water Gun Fight with Their Crush

**SEOKJIN** : 

You’d have to catch Jin by surprise to get him to have a water gun fight with you, and as soon as you did, it was on. Jin was running around, screaming and laughing while you both sprayed each other. He’d even come over and hug you, spinning you around.

“Got you now!! You get to get all wet!”

**YOONGI** : 

Yoongi would literally only have a water gun fight because you’d get wet and he could see through your shirt, which you used to get him to even play with you. Yeah, when it started, he had fun, but he had more fun just staring at you.

“Let’s go get you into something dry, shall we?”

**HOSEOK** : 

Hoseok would be a bit half and half, he’d be more distracted by the fun of it than you getting extra wet. You both would be smiling and laughing, even when you change and put the hose on him.

“Yah, that’s not fair!!!”

**NAMJOON** : 

Namjoon would have a lot a fun with it, and when he realized that the wetter you became, the more he could see through your shirt, so he definitely had even more fun than before. Once you were both finished, he’d wrap his arms around you tight.

“Maybe we should go change, huh?”

**JIMIN** : 

Jimin is definitely someone who would initiate the water gun fight, just for the reason that you had a bathing suit under your clothes. He’s a bit cheeky when it comes to this stuff, so while you both are spraying each other, he has a huge smile.

“Yah, you might as well take you’re clothes off, since you have a swimsuit on~”

**TAEHYUNG** : 

Taehyung would do it more for the fun factor than trying to see your bathing suit through your clothes. You two would be so into it, hiding behind trees and bushes. Taehyung even does some stunts trying to dodge the spray of water.

“You’ll never get me, Y/N!!”

**JUNGKOOK** : 

Jungkook is a bit of an innocent boy, even with his age. It really depends on his mood, but I feel when you start the water gun fight, he has no thoughts about the outcome of you getting so wet, making him a bit surprised when he noticed your swimsuit.

“Oh, ehem, well….”


	25. BTS Reaction to: Their Crush Falls on Top of Them

**SEOKJIN** : 

Jin would just kind of laugh and brush it off, helping you up as you both were embarrassed by it. He’d just kind of awkwardly laugh at the whole situation, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Are you okay?”

**YOONGI** : 

Yoongi wouldn’t mind it too much, but he’d be surprised. As soon as you fell, he’d wrap his arms around you to protect you from the fall. His eyes would be bugging out as you both processed what just happened.

“That was… different.”

**HOSEOK** : 

Hoseok would be laughing so hard, it’s the funniest thing that’s happened. He wouldn’t really be embarrassed at all, just kind of hugging you on the ground, much to your own bashfulness. He’d smile and help you up.

“That was so funny!”

**NAMJOON** : 

Namjoon is a clumsy man, so seeing you be so clumsy makes him happy and laugh. He’d catch you easy and would probably think it was his fault until you began to apologize profusely, making him laugh.

“No, it’s okay! You’re as clumsy as me!!”

**JIMIN** : 

Jimin would definitely have a confidence boost when it happened. He’d initially be embarrassed, but seeing you even more embarrassed, he’d feel great. Since he feels this way, he’d pull a pun on you really fast.

“So, you’re falling for me, huh?”

**TAEHYUNG** : 

Taehyung would be pretty bug eyed about the whole situation, even blushing since you’re on top of him. He’d just kind of lay there in shock, even after you got off of him and offered to help him up.

“Don’t apologize, it just surprised me, is all….”

**JUNGKOOK** : 

Jungkook would be confident, absolutely. He’d just be holding you and smirking at your embarrassed face, even pulling a pun or two when you both got up. Even after the initial fall, he’d hug you, making you shocked.

“Oh, it was nice to have my arms around you~”


	26. BTS Reaction to: Their S/O is a Famous Violinist and Does a Cover of Their Songs

**SEOKJIN** : 

Jin would listen so intently, a smile plastered to his face the entire time. He’d nod to the cords you played and would have a face of wonder when you went through a fast part of the song. When you finished, all he had was praises.

“That was fantastic, you’re so good!”

**YOONGI** : 

Yoongi would be so honored, seriously, he may even tear up when you play. Listening to you play any of their songs really inspires him, so expect him to ask you to play something for any future songs to add to the beat.

“Hey, play these notes, I think they’ll work great to this beat.”

**HOSEOK** : 

Que the supportive boyfriend. Hoseok has heard you play before, but when you played his song, his heart would practically burst with love. He’d be clutching his chest until the very end, where he’d just hug you.

“Wow! That’s the best thing I’ve ever heard!”

**NAMJOON** : 

Namjoon would listen so carefully and have such a neutral face, you’d wonder if he even liked it. When you ended, a smile erupted on his face and he’d stand up and hug you, surprising you as he chuckled.

“That was beautiful, you’re beautiful.”

**JIMIN** : 

Jimin would be so giggly and happy the entire time. He may not even give you enough time to finish, as he’d want to hug and kiss you face immediately. You’d be a laughing mess as he kissed all over your face, thanking you.

“You are so cute, thank you thank you!!”

**TAEHYUNG** : 

Taehyung would be very thankful for you doing that. He’d just listen and smile and nod through the whole song. He, may, even sing to it every now and then to add a little. When you finished, he could only thank you.

“Yah, thank you so much~”

**JUNGKOOK** : 

Jungkook would be mesmerized when you played his song, watching with his regular shocked expression and wondering how you were so good, and how long it took you to learn it. Once you finished, he’d smile and applaud.

“Good job Y/N! I’m so proud!!”


	27. BTS Reaction to: Their S/O Comes to Them Crying and Telling Them She’s Pregnant

**SEOKJIN** : 

Jin would not have a single doubt in his mind, he’d be so thrilled. Maybe it wasn’t the best time, but he knew he wanted to have a child with you and this was like a dream come true. He’d hug you with a huge smile.

“Oh my god, this is wonderful!!!”

**YOONGI** : 

Yoongi would be more concerned about why you were crying. He’d grip you, eyes wide in fear, but when you told him you were pregnant, he’d just sigh in relief. His eyes would fill with such love and adoration.

“Why are you crying?! That’s great news Jagiya~”

**HOSEOK** : 

Hoseok would probably think you were joking at first, eyes wide with love. He’d pick you up and spin you around, yelling as loud as he can about how he’s going to be a dad. He’d kiss you so passionately, it’d take your breath away.

“I’m so happy! Are you happy? Oh, we’re going to be great parents!”

**NAMJOON** : 

Namjoon is the most dad material to me, so he’d be super happy. He’d wipe away your tears, a huge smile on his face as he sighed. He’ll hug you tight, trying to calm your hysteria as he wonders if your tears were from happiness or sadness.

“Baby, this is great news, don’t worry. We’ll be okay~”

**JIMIN** : 

Jimin would cry, no doubt. He’d cry with you, but it’d be tears of happiness and excitement. He’d hug you and want to see the test you took, just to have the proof and to wave it around to the others, smiling so big he can’t see.

“We’re having a baby!! Oh my god!”

**TAEHYUNG** : 

Oh, this boy would be jumping all over the place. Taehyung wants the most kids out of the boys, so even if it’s early in his life, he doesn’t even care. He most likely will tell all the members as soon as possible, even a bunch of strangers.

“This beautiful girl is going to be a mom!! I’ll be the dad, it’s perfect!”

**JUNGKOOK** : 

Jungkook would probably be a little terrified. He’s so young, is he ready to be a dad? Nonetheless, those fears would subside into happiness, he always wanted kids, and it’s even better that it’s with you.

“We’ll get through this, trust me. You’ll be a wonderful mother….”


	28. BTS Reaction to: Their S/O is Short with Long Legs

**SEOKJIN** : 

Jin wouldn’t really care about your long legs, he loved you for much more than your looks. If you ever had an insecurity about them, he’d make you feel better by telling you just how much he loved your legs and height.

“You are absolutely perfect, I promise.”

**YOONGI** : 

Yoongi would be genuinely surprised that you even mentioned it to him, he’s never noticed how long your legs are compared to your short height. He’d eye you up and down, assessing everything you said.

“I really never noticed, huh.”

**HOSEOK** : 

Hoseok would notice, since he is a dancer. He recognizes bodies better than many people since he works with them, so he saw your longer legs for your short body. Actually, he loved it, and suggested you learn to dance.

“You have the perfect legs for dancing, I can teach you!”

**NAMJOON** : 

Namjoon is a legs kind of guy, “too” long and “too short” mean nothing to him. He’ll constantly have a hand on your thigh just to feel close to, and if you ever felt bad about them, he’d make you change your mind really fast.

“Really? I love them.”

**JIMIN** : 

Jimin gets teased about being the shortest all the time, so seeing how short you are, even with your long legs, he would love to tease you. He’ll tease your height, but never your legs, as that’s his favorite thing about you.

“You’re so small~”

**TAEHYUNG** : 

Taehyung wouldn’t notice. You’d have to outright explain it’s something that you’ve dealt with, and even then he’s confused. Now that you told him, he still doesn’t see an issue, and tries to put that through your head.

“Babe, we notice things about ourselves more than anyone. It’s okay~”

**JUNGKOOK** : 

Jungkook loves your long legs, even for your short height. He loves touching them or even just looking at them. If you ever feel bad about them, or people tell you that, he’ll be quick to change your mind.

“Hey, no, your legs are beautiful and perfect!”


	29. BTS Reaction to: They Accidentally Open Their Crushes Underwear Draw

**SEOKJIN** : 

Jin would be pretty embarrassed and probably shut it very quickly. It brings attention to you, and you’d both just be a mess. Jin would probably need a minute before saying anything to you, gently smiling.

“I’m so sorry, really, it wasn’t on purpose.”

**YOONGI** : 

Yoongi would probably be casual about it, but the blush on his face is very obvious. He’ll just close the draw and look at you, making you laugh at his reaction. He’d just smile awkwardly and scratch the back of his neck.

“Heh, sorry.”

**HOSEOK** : 

Hoseok would be loud about it, it’s just his personality. He’d scream and slam it shut, his face becoming a tomato as he stared at you very quickly. In fact, his reaction to it didn’t give you time to be embarrassed, you just laughed.

“I’m so sorry Y/N….”

**NAMJOON** : 

Namjoon wouldn’t really get embarrassed, more so giggly. He’d shut it quietly, squeezing his eyes shut and giggling to himself, making you more embarrassed than anything. He’d just chuckle, shaking his head.

“Sorry about that, Y/N.”

**JIMIN** : 

Jimin would be so embarrassed. Red face, uncomfortable, doesn’t know what to say. Him acting that way makes you a bit embarrassed too. Jimin would think about how to handle it and would vote on just pretending it didn’t happen.

“So, um… how was your day?”

**TAEHYUNG** : 

Taehyung would be horrified. He’d look at you with wide eyes and his mouth open. He’d be so surprised, and when he saw your wide eyed, he’d fear that you may think he did it on purpose, and he didn’t want that.

“I swear it was an accident!!!”

**JUNGKOOK** : 

Jungkook, being the baby boy that he can be, will be very embarrassed. If you were his significant other, then yeah, he’d be tough, but your only his crush right now, so he’d just think of a way to get out of the situation, fast.

“I think Namjoon hyung is calling me, bye!”


	30. BTS Reaction to: A Foreign Artist Thanking Them for Being Their Inspiration

**SEOKJIN** : 

Jin would be speechless. He’d just stare at you as you explained how inspiring he was to you, and wouldn’t really know how to feel, just shock. Once you were finished, he’d just hug and thank you over and over again.

“That is the sweetest thing anyone has said to me, thank you.”

**YOONGI** : 

Yoongi would be so shocked, wide eyed and mouth open. He’d listen carefully as you told him how inspiring he was to you, and when you finished, he’d have a big, gummy smile and would hold your hand.

“I’m honored.”

**HOSEOK** : 

Hoseok would be super excited and grateful about the inspiration and would request to see your work. You’d show him, and he’d ooh and awe at everything he saw. He’d be a smiling mess by the end of it.

“You’re so talented!!!”

**NAMJOON** : 

Namjoon would immediately have a smile when you told him. He’d want to see all of your work, and when you showed him, he’d just praise you for everything you’ve done. He’s so impressed and feels his heart swell.

“These are all so good, thank you~”

**JIMIN** : 

Jimin would be a smiley giggly mess, just listening to you praise him and explain the inspiration he gives you. He’ll hold your hands and giggle at everything you were telling him, blushing every now and then.

“I’m so happy to be your inspiration!”

**TAEHYUNG** : 

Taehyung would be wide eyed, just staring at you while you told him. When you showed him your work, his eyes would widen even more, if possible. He’d feel so good about being your inspiration, he has to praise you.

“You’re so good!!”

**JUNGKOOK** : 

Jungkook would be excited and bashful when you told him he was your inspiration. He’d have a pretty hard time believing it, just squinting his eyes and smiling, looking between you and your work lovingly.

“I’m really your inspiration??”


	31. BTS Reaction to: Their S/O Having Dysthymia

**Trigger Warning:** May be sensitive to some readers, read with caution~ <3

 **SEOKJIN** :

Jin would be very open with you about it, constantly trying to make you smile. He’ll make his silly dad jokes and always praise you. He’ll constantly ask about your day and how your feeling. He cares about you in the fullest.

“Don’t worry, Jagi, I’m here for you, always.”

 **YOONGI** :

Yoongi would understand being depressed but hearing this illness would be vaguely new. He’d learn about it and would be a bit more worried about you in general. If you have a particularly bad day, he’ll kiss all over your face.

“You know I love you a lot, right?”

 **HOSEOK** :

Hoseok would be so sad that you had to deal with this, he’d constantly be worried. When you try to explain that it’s something you’ve dealt with for a while, and it’s alright, he makes it his duty to be the hope in your dark life.

“Jagiya! Look at me!!”

 **NAMJOON** :

Namjoon would want to learn everything about it, just to try to make it not as bad. He’d learn what triggers you, what makes you smile, anything and everything. When you have a very bad day, he’ll take off and just stay with you, doing everything you enjoy.

“Let’s just stay in, watch a movie and cuddle.”

 **JIMIN** :

Jimin would be extremely sad when you explain to him what you go through. He couldn’t help but coddle you, hugging and kissing you every day, as well as asking how you’re feeling. If it ever annoyed you, he’d back off, but not ever with the kisses.

“I love you so much! How can I not kiss you?”

 **TAEHYUNG** :

Taehyung would be pretty confused about the whole thing, constantly asking questions about it. He’d feel kind of upset that you have to deal with this, and wonders what on earth he can do, and you tell him that he just needs to be there and support you.

“Oh, I can do that. I love being with you~”

 **JUNGKOOK** :

Jungkook would be very nervous after finding out. He’d be worried that he would say or do the wrong thing to trigger you into an even sadder mood. He’ll feel a bit better after you talk him through some things, and all he wants to do is hug you.

“I’m sorry you have to go through this… but you have me to help you through it.”


	32. BTS Reaction to: Their S/O Having Social Anxiety

**Trigger Warning** : May be sensitive to some readers, read with caution~ <3

**SEOKJIN** :

Jin would never force you to do or go anywhere that you didn’t want to go, especially when you have social anxiety. If you decide to go with him to, say, a party for BTS, he’ll be by your side all the time.

“It’s okay, baby. If we need to leave, we will.”

**YOONGI** :

Yoongi has a bit of social anxiety as well, which only gets worse with everyone trying to grab and hit him, so he understands what you’re going through. He will never make you join him in a social event unless you wanted to be there for him.

“You sure, Jagiya? If so, I’ll be there for you the whole time.”

**HOSEOK** :

Hoseok is a pretty loud and outgoing person, you could even say he’s more extroverted, he loves people. He’d be a little confused about the whole social anxiety thing, but he understands the nerves you have, and will always take care of you.

“See, Jagi? I’m smiling, just focus on my smile~”

**NAMJOON** :

Namjoon will make you talk to him about your social anxiety, what the worst-case scenario in your head would be, and he’d avoid it at all costs. He’d love taking you to music awards shows and showing you off but would never do it out of your comfort zone.

“Trust me, stay with me and the boys, we’ll keep you safe~”

**JIMIN** :

Jimin would be pretty sad about it, especially when it’s so bad, you can’t go to shows or parties with him. Even so, he’ll respect your wishes, and never force you. If you decide you have a good day, and want to try an event with him, he gets a bit excited.

“Yeah? Are you sure? Gosh, I’m excited!”

**TAEHYUNG** :

Taehyung would completely understand, never wanting you to be uncomfortable in a public or crowded situation. If you both found yourselves in a social event, he would constantly ask if you were okay, and if you ever said no, you’d both leave.

“You’re okay right? Not too stressed?”

**JUNGKOOK** :

Jungkook may have a bit of social anxiety himself, especially with fans thinking it’s alright to grab at him, so he’ll understand your anxiety. He takes a lot of precautions, especially when the two of you are out, but always tries to make you smile.

“You know I love you, right?”


	33. BTS Reaction to: Their S/O Having Difficulty Expressing Their Emotions

**SEOKJIN** :

Jin would be pretty mature about it, and very patient. He’d easily learn to ask you a lot of questions about your feelings and emotions, especially if you’re sort of off from your personality. He just wants to make you happy.

“Hey, Jagi? What’s with the long face? What happened today?”

**YOONGI** :

Yoongi is someone who has the same feelings, it’s hard for him to open up. When he sees you’re the same, he doesn’t even need time to adjust, he immediately knows how to comfort you when you’re upset without any words.

“Jagiya, I love you so much.”

**HOSEOK** :

Hoseok would have trouble, he’s someone whose very open with his feelings, and when you can’t really talk about your feelings like him, he’s a little surprised. However, he doesn’t give up on you, he’ll just adjust to your feelings.

“Hey, baby, tell me about your day.”

**NAMJOON** :

Namjoon is a smart man, he very easily will understand you and your emotions. He knows just by your facial expressions what your feeling, no words needed. This is perfect for you both, and he knows exactly how to cheer you up.

“Jagiya, let’s go to bed, just cuddle, huh?”

**JIMIN** :

Jimin expresses his feelings and emotions all the time, so he’ll have some difficulties with understanding you, but he’ll try his hardest. Once he has you down, he’ll understand by just looking in your eyes.

“What’s that look? Baby, are you okay?”

**TAEHYUNG** :

Taehyung would just be kind of confused, he would get your emotions backwards. When he thinks you’re happy, your sad, if your sad, he thinks your happy. He can’t really pin point your emotions too well, but he tries his best for you.

“Oh? Jagiya, you’re upset? Let me make you smile, look~”

**JUNGKOOK** :

Jungkook doesn’t really know girls too well, he’d be pretty confused, like why you’re all of a sudden yelling at him when he asked about your day. He’d be pretty shocked at how closed you are and will just have wide eyes trying to get you to speak your feelings.

“So… you aren’t mad at me…?”


	34. BTS Reaction to: Blowing Raspberries into Their S/O’s Stomach

**SEOKJIN** :

Jin would be very playful with his significant other, so blowing raspberries into your stomach would be a common thing. You two could just be relaxing with his head in your lap when he turns and does it, surprising you.

“Ahh, Jagiya, you’re so cute~”

**YOONGI** :

Yoongi wouldn’t do it too much, but on occasion, when you both are just messing around, he knows that’s your weakness, so when he does it, he loves how you laugh and try to push him away, and it always gets him smiling big.

“I win~”

**HOSEOK** :

Hoseok would do it as often as he possibly can, he loves blowing raspberries into your stomach, and loves every reaction you have when he does. Laying in bed? Raspberry. Out on a date? Raspberry. This boy can’t get enough.

“Yah, you know you love it!”

**NAMJOON** :

Namjoon wouldn’t do it too often, he’s a quite serious guy. On the other hand, he has his goofy, happy moments, and if the two of you are messing around, he’d definitely do it to surprise you and make you laugh.

“I love when you laugh….”

**JIMIN** :

Jimin would be the only boy that would actually have you do it to him as well. It makes the both of you very flustered when the other does it, so the two of you made it into a game. Needless to say, he’s very good at surprise attacking you….

“Hah! Got you, Jagi!”

**TAEHYUNG** :

Taehyung would be another boy to really enjoy this, regardless of how bashful you get. He blows raspberries into your stomach more so as a loving gesture. He loves how you giggle, and it always brings a boxy smile to his face.

“Hehe~ Cutie~”

**JUNGKOOK** :

Jungkook wouldn’t be too interested in it, being more romantic than playful, but he’d definitely blow raspberries into your stomach when you’re both wrestling. You try to push him away, but he continues to do it anyway.

“I told you I’d win this fight!”


	35. BTS Reaction to: They Count Their S/O’s Freckles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A much longer one, I couldn't resist. T-T

**SEOKJIN** : 

You were in the kitchen, cooking some dinner for you and your boyfriend. You had the house to yourselves for once, and decided to have a romantic night in. As you stirred the noodles in the pot that sat on the oven, you felt arms snake around your waist, lips attaching themselves to your neck in a soft kiss. 

You giggled, setting the spoon down and turning around in his arms, facing Jin with a smile. He moved you both over so you could lean on the counter and wrapped your arms around his neck. He placed his lips onto yours, making you chuckle through it as you kissed him back.

“You’re so loving today,” You cooed, smiling up at him.

“You know what my favorite thing about you is?” Jin asked suddenly, causing you to blink in surprise. “Your freckles.”

“Jin, stop it,” You said, chuckling.

“No, seriously…” He whispered, staring at you with eyes of adoration. “I could count all of them.”

“Jinnie, that’s not possible,” You replied, trying to turn back to your noodles, but his arms stopped you.

“I just may try to,” He said, pecking your cheek. “One,” Another peck. “Two.” This continued for a few seconds as your giggled and hid your face into his chest.

“You’re so cute,” You whispered, pecking his chest.

**YOONGI** : 

You had brought Yoongi his favorite snack to his studio, where he’s been working for days on end. Sometimes, you’d sleep on his couch just to keep him company, as you knew he wouldn’t come home until his work was complete.

When Yoongi saw you with the snacks, his tired eyes seemed to gain a little sparkle as he helped you with the bags, setting them down. You took a seat on his couch and gave him an eye smile as he dug through the bag.

“You look even more tired than last time, did you get any rest?” You asked, moving your head to the side. He sighed, leaning back in his desk chair and facing you, frowning.

“No, I’ve just been so busy,” He said, shaking his head.

“Baby,” You said, standing up and walking over, sitting on his lap. He wrapped his arms around your waist and leaned into you, making your arms go around his neck and tangling your fingers in his hair, massaging softly. “Come home. Even if it’s just for a few hours, take a power nap. Please.”

“I’m sorry, Jagiya…. I know you’re worried,” He whispered, looking at you with droopy eyes. He took a moment, staring at your face, making you give a confused look. He brought his hand up to your cheek, rubbing it with the pad of his thumb.

“Yoongi, what are you doing?” You asked, a smile growing on your face.

“Counting,” He replied matter-of-factly.

“And what are you counting?” You asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Your freckles…” He whispered, eyes scanning across your face. “You’re beautiful.”

**HOSEOK** : 

Hoseok was practicing his new choreography, flawlessly hitting every move. He had been doing this for hours as you sat and watched. He begged you to go home and rest, he’d be there all night, but you refused to leave him alone.

Hoseok can be really hard on himself when it comes to dancing, and you always want to be there to support him and remind him how phenomenal he is. It was closing in on two in the morning, and you were laying on the couch, your head on your bag for comfort.

“Jagiya, you should really go home, get some sleep,” He said, cutting the music off as he looked your way.

“Nope, I’m okay,” You mumbled, opening your eyes to smile at him. “You’re doing great, by the way.” He flashed his sunshine like smile, and nodded in thanks as he continued.

After awhile, you ended up falling asleep. You’re not sure when you did, but as soon as you woke up, it was darker than when you had been awake, and the music was off. You heard soft breathing in front of you, and your eyes fluttered open to see Hoseok.

“Morning, sleepy head,” He whispered, smiling. He was sitting on the ground, knees up and legs open wide, arms around his knees supporting the weight.

“Hi, baby,” You grumbled, sighing and shutting your eyes again. “How long was I asleep?”

“A few hours,” He replied, reaching his hand up and brushing your hair.

“What have you been doing?” You asked, thinking about how the lights were out.

“Well, I practiced a little more, then came and sat here to admire your beauty,” Hoseok cooed, making you giggle.

“And how were you doing that?” You questioned, smiling.

“I was looking at your freckles,” He whispered, giving a soft smile. “They look like stars…. I was trying to see if I could find any constellations.”

This caused heat to rush to your face, making you open your eyes and look at him softly. He leaned over, pecking both your cheeks as if to confirm his actions, and your heart swelled with love.

**NAMJOON** : 

Namjoon and you were laying in bed, snuggled up close together to where not even a piece of paper could fit between you two. He had just come home with the boys after his American-European tour, and you both didn’t waste any time being together.

It was late in the night, and your relationship was the kind that silence was all you needed to be happy. When the two of you were together, your energy fed off each other’s presence, and there was a sort of peace.

Namjoon pulled away from you, laying on his side so he could fully face you, and you matched his action, smiling at him. You placed your hand on his side, making him flash a small smile and sigh.

“God, I missed you,” He whispered, making you smirk.

“You could’ve brought me along,” You cooed, bringing your hand up from his hip to his face, rubbing his cheek gently.

“You know you’d be bored, you would’ve had to stay in the hotel room almost the entire time,” Namjoon replied.

“Except for the times I wouldn’t have,” You retorted, making him roll his eyes and chuckle.

“I missed you so much,” He whispered again, leaning over and kissing your lips softly. “I especially hated not being able to see what constellations matched with your freckles.”

“Are we still on this?” You questioned, a smile growing on your lips. 

“I will never get off of this,” He retorted, making you laugh. “Now, let’s see if I can find the constellation Aquila.”

**JIMIN** : 

Jimin was a pouting mess all day, and you couldn’t figure out why. He’d be with you the entire time, so you wondered if it was something you had done. You tried making his favorite food, tried cuddling with him, now you were at the park, walking around, but nothing was working.

“Baby, please talk to me,” You whined, pouting and crossing your arms.

“No,” He mumbled, crossing his own arms and mocking you.

“Jimin,” You groaned, throwing your head back and gaining a few looks from people passing by.

“How can you hate your freckles?” He questioned, bewildered and throwing his hands up in defeat. “They’re my favorite feature on you!”

“Wait, you’ve been pouting all day because of what I said about my freckles?” You asked, a smile growing on your lips. “Baby, I didn’t say I hated them, I just said they’re not the first trait I’d pick as my favorite.”

“Same thing,” He said, sitting on a bench. You sat next to him and he put his arm around you, making you lean into him. “They remind me of the stars!”

“So you’ve said,” You replied, giggling. “You ever manage to find Aquarius?”

“Yeah, right here,” He replied, moving his index finger across your right cheek, tracing the constellation. “I’m onto Pegasus now.”

“Ooh, fancy,” You said, making him scowl at you. “That’ll be tough.”

“I like a challenge, it’s why I started dating you,” He replied with a smirk, making you scoff. He leaned over, kissing you as an apology and making you giggle through it.

**TAEHYUNG** : 

Taehyung had been staring at you the entire day. You were now in his room, playing with Yeontan, when you watched him continue to stare. Your boyfriend was a bit of an oddball, which you absolutely loved, and recently he’s taken a liking to all your freckles.

“You’re still staring,” You said, continuing to throw the toy and not looking at him.

“Can’t I admire your beauty…?” He mumbled, and you knew he was pouting.

“You can,” You replied, turning your head and smiling at him. “but I know you’re not.”

“And what do you think I’m doing?” He asked, his deep voice holding a hint of amusement.

“You’re trying to count my freckles. You’ve huffed every time I’ve moved from you all day, and I know you were upset because you lost count,” You said, raising an eyebrow. He crossed his arms, furrowing his brow and leaning back in his chair, a pout forming on his lips.

You laughed, watching Yeontan bring the toy back, which you took and threw again. When you turned to face Taehyung again, he was in front of your face, sitting on the floor with you. You jumped, surprised, but he grabbed your face with both hands, squinting his eyes as he stared around your face.

“Tae, baby, it’s not possible,” You replied, smiling softly.

“I know that,” He replied, continuing to stare.

“Then why can’t I move my head?” You questioned, amusement in your voice.

“I decided after the eleventh try that it was impossible. Now, I plan to look for constellations in your freckles, see if they match the stars,” He said, continuing to stare.

“You’re the brightest star I know,” You said, leaning forward and kissing his lips softly.

**JUNGKOOK** : 

Jungkook and you were in the middle on the living room, the only light coming from candles scattered around the apartment. The boys went to sleep at Hoseok’s other apartment so Jungkook could treat you like the royalty you are.

There was soft music playing, and you were both slow dancing in the middle of the room. Your right hand and his left hand were linked together and up in the air, while your left arm wrapped around him and rested on his upper back, while his right hand was carefully placed on your hip.

It was silent, Jungkook rocking you both in tempo with the song. You both were at peace with each other, and he made sure that tonight was perfect for you, and it certainly was. This was how you were ending the date, and you couldn’t be more in love.

“I love you, Kookie,” You whispered, keeping your forehead on his shoulder, his cheek resting against the side of your head. He chuckled, and you could imagine his sweet smile.

“I love you too, Jagi,” He replied, the smile never leaving his face. You pulled away, standing on your tiptoes and pecking his lips, making him let out a lovestruck laugh.

“Why are you so good to me?” You questioned, continuing to rock with him and moving your head to the side.

“You deserve it,” Jungkook said, confidently. “You’re such a good person, this is the least I could do for you.”

He pecked your cheek, before pulling away and smiling. He paused, staring at your face for a moment before doing it a second time, then a third. He continued to kiss you cheeks, switching back and forth from both, making you giggle and pull backwards, but he kept you close.

“Let me count your freckles!” He exclaimed, continuing to attack your face with kisses.


	36. BTS Reaction to: Their S/O Being Insecure with Their Average Height

**SEOKJIN** : 

Seokjin would be so upset that you were so insecure about it. He’d think your height was perfect!! Especially for him as it’s just half his own size. When he learns about how insecure you are, he’ll constantly make small comments.

“Baby, you look great in that outfit today! It really suits your height.”

**YOONGI** : 

Being of average height himself, he’d understand your insecurities. Honestly speaking, he loves your height. Your lips are a lot closer to his, and unlike some of the other boys, he doesn’t have to bend down too far to kiss them.

“I love your height. It allows me to kiss you more.”

**HOSEOK** : 

Hoseok, being the dramatic man he is, would gasp when you told him your insecurities. He’d think you were literally perfect, especially for his own height. He’d throw his arms around you and hug you tight, practically screaming.

“What do you mean?! I absolutely love your height!!”

**NAMJOON** : 

Namjoon would actually be pretty surprised. You had a pretty normal height range, he didn’t understand why you’d be insecure. After having a deep conversation with you, he’d make sure to make your feelings fly away.

“I’m sorry you feel that way…. Personally, your height is perfect to me….”

**JIMIN** : 

Jimin is one to understand being insecure about height, as he’s the shortest member in his group. Actually, he’d be upset that you were so sad about it. He thought you were literally perfect for him, so he’d begin to kiss all over your face.

“I,” *kiss* “love,” *kiss* “your,” *kiss* “height!!”

**TAEHYUNG** : 

Taehyung is a pretty silly guy, but with deep conversations, he becomes very serious. He carefully listens to your insecurities on your height, and when you were finished, he’d just hug you and kiss the side of your head.

“I like your height. I don’t have to reach down to kiss you, or get on my tip toes…. You’re so perfect….”

**JUNGKOOK** : 

Jungkook would be surprised when you brought it up, a feeling of guilt washed through him. He’d occasionally tease you about your height, but he never knew how upset you were about it. He’d constantly apologize and promise to make it up to you.

“Jagiya!! You should’ve told me, I’m so sorry! I love you and your height.”


	37. BTS Reaction to: Their S/O Being Catcalled and Then Crying Later

**SEOKJIN** : 

Seokjin would be furious, no one does that to his significant other. He would comfort you as you cried of course, but he’d do a poor job at hiding that his blood was boiling with anger, and you’d end up having to calm him down.

“Jagiya, I don’t like that one bit.”

**YOONGI** : 

Yoongi would be a very protective boyfriend, so when these events all took place and you cried your heart out, he’d demand you take him to the exact place where it happened. By chance, the man was there, and Yoongi took the chance to walk over to him.

“Hey, you catcalled my baby over there. I suggest you apologize.”

**HOSEOK** : 

Hoseok would immediately hug you when you started to cry, and wouldn’t even ask why. You’d confess to him and his eyes went dark, it frightened you a little. He’d continue to comfort you, but that dark look in his eye never even faded.

“I’ll kill that guy….”

**NAMJOON** : 

Namjoon, being the protective man he is, would be pretty angry, but more so worried. He hated to see you cry, and hated it even more that it was because of some jerk who thought this was okay. He’d comfort you by telling you what he would’ve done to that guy if he was there.

“I would’ve kicked his ass if I was there….”

**JIMIN** : 

Jimin would be the most angry out of all the boys, actually. You’d be crying, and he’d be pacing around in front of you, complaining about the guy. At one point, you had to get up and hug him to make him stop as he huffed in anger.

“You don’t deserve to get treated like that….”

**TAEHYUNG** : 

Taehyung would just nod and listen, his face surprisingly calm. He’d stand up and motion you to follow, which you would while wiping your tears and trying to calm down. You both went to the place it happened, the man still being there and Taehyung walking over and crossing his arms, his voice ten times deeper than it was already.

“You’re going to apologize to my Jagiya, right now.”

**JUNGKOOK** : 

Jungkook’s muscles would be bulging as he crossed his arms and listened carefully. Anger was very prominent in his facial features, and he looked about ready to kill someone. He couldn’t even comfort you as he was too angry.

“Jagi, I’ll find this son of a bitch and hurt him bad….”


	38. BTS Reaction to: Their S/O Being a Pro-Competitive Gamer & Streamer

**SEOKJIN** : 

Seokjin would actually really enjoy it. He thought it was cute how nerdy you were and many people watched your streams. He knew you were pretty good, and would actually watch your saved streams on flights or in his free time to support you.

“Isn’t my Jagiya so talented?”

**YOONGI** : 

Yoongi was pretty uninterested in it, but he loved how passionate you were about it. The long nights you’d both share, he’d hear you screaming at the game and he’d just laugh. When he finally joined you in on of your streams, he found himself screaming with you.

“Yah. YAH! Look out! There’s a guy behind the building!!”

**HOSEOK** : 

Hoseok would be slightly interested, but not enough to ask to watch you do it. He’d seen a couple minutes of the streams you’ve saved, but never had time to sit through them. When you finally ask, he’s pretty excited.

“Of course I will!! I mean… yeah, sure, Jagiya….”

**NAMJOON** : 

Namjoon wouldn’t think too much of it. He was proud at how passionate you were with it, but never really interested in watching it. After you finally convinced him to watch a stream while you played, he was very shocked at how good you were.

“Wow, you’re better than I thought. Good job, baby.”

**JIMIN** : 

Jimin would be so excited all the time. He never missed a stream to sit in with you, and if he did, he’d be watching it live wherever he was. He loved watching you play, even in your free time when you just wanted to relax.

“Go, Jagi! You can get passed this level easy!”

**TAEHYUNG** : 

Taehyung would be pretty excited, since he plays with Jungkook all the time, but would be pretty timid with asking to play with you. Being a competitive gamer, you’re quite good and well… competitive! When he asks, he’s very shy.

“Jagi do… do you think I can play with you?”

**JUNGKOOK** : 

Jungkook would be so excited! He’d want to play all the games with you and appear on your stream every now and then. He’d even be totally fine with watching you play and stream. This boy would love everything about it!

“Jagiya! You’re doing so good!!!”


	39. BTS Reaction to: Their S/O Having a Lot of Mental Problems

**TRIGGER WARNING** : May be sensitive to some readers, read with caution~ <3

**SEOKJIN** : 

Seokjin would be cautious, he wouldn’t really know how he could help. Sure, he has his fair share of problems, but he couldn’t imagine the pain you must go through…. He’ll constantly ask you how you are and what he could do to help.

“Do… you want me to make you some dinner? I can cook your favorite!”

**YOONGI** : 

Yoongi would be very understanding with multiple mental problems as he too has more than one. He won’t view you any differently than he would someone with one or no problems. He’ll just be more patient and understanding with you.

“Make sure to tell me when you feel bad, so I can help.”

**HOSEOK** : 

Hoseok is a ball of sunshine, and that’s exactly what he is to his partner. One mental problem? Got it covered. Many? He just needs to be a bit more bubbly and giggly so he can always see a smile on your face.

“Jagi, look at me!”

**NAMJOON** : 

Namjoon understands having mental problems as he, too, has some of his own. You having lots just means he'll give you more of his love. You have to deal with so much in your life, and having so many makes you so strong in his eyes.

“You’re so strong, if you ever have weak moments, lean on me.”

**JIMIN** : 

Jimin is a pretty emotional guy, so whatever your emotions are, he feels them alongside you. When you’re having a bad day, one that involves all of your problems to act up, he’ll just cuddle up against you and remind you of how much he loves you.

“I love your smile, your eyes, your personality-”

**TAEHYUNG** : 

Taehyung believes that your mental problems don’t define who you are as a person, and he makes sure to always remind you of that. You have multiple mental problems, so what? He still sees you for the beautiful, lovable person you are.

“I think you look great today, baby.”

**JUNGKOOK** : 

Jungkook gets very nervous about the different mental problems you have, he’s just worried he’ll do or say something wrong that will trigger something. Even so, he still takes very great care of you, and makes sure you know how important you are.

“I can’t imagine my life without you…. I’ll help you through your hard times.”


	40. BTS Reaction to: Coming Home to Their S/O Crying Because They Were Worried They got Hurt in the Storm

**SEOKJIN** : 

Seokjin would be terrified at your tears, his mind immediately going to the worst. His voice would deepen from this fear as he ran to you, asking if you were hurt and what had happened. When you told him that you were just worried he had gotten hurt in the horrible storm, he couldn’t help but feel relieved.

“Oh, Jagiya… look, I’m okay, just a bit soaked.”

**YOONGI** : 

Yoongi would be calm when he saw you crying, but his heart would swell with worry. He’d immediately hug you, not asking why you were so upset. When you hugged him a bit tighter than normal, he furrowed his brow and question what happened. When you explained how worried you were of him in this storm, he chuckled a bit.

“I’m sorry for worrying, baby. Trust me, I’m okay, I’m home now.”

**HOSEOK** : 

Hoseok would be so panicked. He’d come in soaking wet and exhausted, but when he saw you crying on the couch, adrenaline would run through his body as if he wasn’t just practicing for twelve hours. When he finds out what was wrong, he’d just hug you with a large smile that he wouldn’t dare reveal.

“Jagi, I was only walking in the storm for maybe five minutes, I drove here, please don’t worry.”

**NAMJOON** : 

Namjoon would see you crying and think of every possibility as to why you’d be crying. Were you insecure? Did someone in your family pass? What happened? He’d hold your hands in his soaked ones and when he found out the real reason, his eyes would become hearts.

“You were worried about me…? I’m sorry for worrying you, Jagiya.”

**JIMIN** : 

Jimin would become so soft. His hair was wet, clothes sticking to his body, thundering rolling outside. You’d just sit there and hold him, crying into his shoulder onto to add more water to his soaked body. He loved that you cared about him enough to worry.

“Y/N, I didn't mean to make you worried…. Please don’t cry~”

**TAEHYUNG** : 

Taehyung would be a pouting mess, trying desperately to make you smile again. He’d pretty make you soaked from his wet body by how many times he kisses and holds you. As soon as you’d giggle and try to push him away, he’d consider it a victory.

“Ahhh, there’s my Jagi’s beautiful smile!”

**JUNGKOOK** : 

Jungkook would be surprised by your worry. He’d let you just hold him even though he was soaked and smelly from practice. He’d rub your back and frown, upset that he made you so worried. He’d kiss your forehead when you relaxed enough to talk normally.

“Baby, I’m okay. I took a taxi, I was only outside for a couple minutes.”


	41. BTS Reaction to: They Meet Their Foreign S/O and They can Secretly Speak Korean

**SEOKJIN** : 

Seokjin would be so loud about it, he’d be so annoyed, but playful annoyed. He’d have met you in your country, started chatting, and even started dating. The language barrier was hard for him, so when he found out you spoke Korean, he’d be so annoyed!

“Yah!! You mean to tell me you knew the whole time?!”

**YOONGI** : 

Yoongi would be pretty shocked. He started dating you on a whim, the language barrier putting a damper on the relationship. Shortly after you two started dating is when you told him, in Korean. He would have bug eyes and a pout.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

**HOSEOK** : 

Hoseok would think it was the funniest thing in the world. You pretty much caved in when he attempted to ask you on a date in your language, and he was so thrilled. He’d ask you in Korean, and you’d just smile and say yes.

“Man, I’m glad you told me! I would’ve embarrassed myself horribly.”

**NAMJOON** : 

Namjoon is a language enthusiast, no matter what your language is, he’d try his best to learn it. You’d keep up the not knowing Korean for a while, well into your relationship. When you finally decided to talk to him in Korean, he was shocked at how well you spoke more than that you knew it!

“Your pronunciation is so good!”

**JIMIN** : 

Jimin would be a little embarrassed and pouty. He’s said a lot of stuff about how pretty and wonderful you were to the other boys, so when he realizes you knew everything he’s ever said, cue the pouty, cute Jimin.

“Jagiyaaaaa, why didn’t you tell meeee?”

**TAEHYUNG** : 

Taehyung would be all smiles when he found out, he wouldn’t care that you hid it from him. His boxy smile would light up his face when you started talking to him in Korean, and relief would spread through him. Languages are hard, man.

“Ahhh, Jagiya! This is so great!!”

**JUNGKOOK** : 

Jungkook would be, as usual, Jungshook! For a while, you both have just awkwardly talked through translations or each other’s language, mainly yours. One day, you were just ranting away, all in Korean…. He was horrified.

“Wait… You… What?!”


	42. BTS Reaction to: Their S/O Breaking Down in Front of Them

**TRIGGER WARNING** : Contains Mentions of Breakdowns, read with caution~ <3

**SEOKJIN** :

Seokjin had said a punny joke when you broke down, and at first, he thought you were joking around. When he saw the wet around your eyes and your body shaking, his heart would break in half as he ran to you, rubbing your back to calm you down.

“Y/n, are you okay? Was it something I said?”

**YOONGI** :

Yoongi would be surprised at the sudden change of emotion. When you started to cry, and couldn’t stop, he’d wrap his arms around you, eyes wide in shock as he attempted to comfort you and think what could have triggered such a breakdown.

“Jagi, what happened…?”

**HOSEOK** :

Hoseok would really beat himself up about it. You breaking down suddenly was a surprise, but he kept thinking why didn’t he see you were on the verge of a breakdown? The little things you did made sense now, and he could only frown and hug you, letting you cry into his shoulder.

“Shh, baby, it’s okay….”

**NAMJOON** :

Namjoon would be pretty surprised at the sudden breakdown, tears streaming down your face as you let out little sobs. He’d go into boyfriend mode, hugging you tight and into his lap, letting you cry. He wouldn’t ask questions, just hold you and let you cry.

“Y/n, it’s alright…. I’m here….”

**JIMIN** :

Jimin would be similar to Hoseok, he’d beat himself up over it. He’d immediately take you to the bedroom and lay down, letting you cry into his chest and cuddle him. He’d rub your back and wonder why he hadn’t seen it sooner.

“... I love you….”

**TAEHYUNG** :

Taehyung’s boxy smile would disappear as soon as he entered the apartment, seeing you in shambles. Tears streaking your face, hands covering them, Yeontan in your lap whining and licking your arms. Taehyung would be absolutely devastated at the sight.

“Jagi! What happened? Are you hurt?!”

**JUNGKOOK** :

Jungkook would be pretty panicked as soon as you started to sob. He didn’t really know what a breakdown was, but knew you were crying harder than normal. He’s just stare at your face and rub your arms comfortably, eyes wide with concern.

“Jagiya, why are you crying? What happened?”


	43. BTS Reaction to: Bad Things Keep Happening to Their S/O and They Finally Just Come Home Crying

**SEOKJIN** : 

Seokjin is horrified when you enter the house after a long day at work, slamming the door shut. You stomped over to him, laying down and crying into his chest as his mouth dropped, not knowing what to say. Instead, he ran his fingers through your hair, and frowned.

“Bad day, huh?”

**YOONGI** : 

Yoongi, being the workaholic he is, was at his studio when he heard it beep. You walked in, tears streaming down your face and sniffling. Yoongi would immediately open his arms, you walking over and onto his lap, crying into his shoulder. He continued to work, knowing you’d speak when you were ready.

“Jagiya, it’s alright. I’ll take you home in a while, make you some dinner to calm you down….”

**HOSEOK** : 

Hoseok was dancing in the studio, music blaring, when a body slammed against his. He was a bit frustrated as he stopped, but when he saw you, he’d stop the music and throw his arms around you in a deep hug.

“Jagi?! What on earth happened?!”

**NAMJOON** : 

Namjoon would be reading his book on the couch when you entered. You’d just stand there, stray tears falling down your cheeks as you deeply frowned. Namjoon would stand up, walking over and holding your shoulders just as you broke down.

“Y/n, what happened baby…?”

**JIMIN** : 

Jimin would just watch you run to him, crying into his chest and telling him all about your day. From the spilled lunch to your tripping up the stairs, he listened so carefully, kissing the top of your head as you sobbed.

“I’m sorry…. Do… you want to cuddle? You love cuddles…?”

**TAEHYUNG** : 

Taehyung would immediately try to make you smile. Once you had calmed down enough, he’d start kissing all over your face and smiling big, hugging you until you get too hot. This is the best thing Taehyung can do, and he has you laughing by the end of it.

“Ohhhh, there’s that beautiful smile!!!”

**JUNGKOOK** : 

Jungkook would drop everything when you walked into the house crying, running over and holding your face, the pads on his thumbs wiping the constant tears. He’d be very worried at you being so upset, and would be wide eyed in concern.

“Baby, why are you crying? Did someone hurt you? Did you get hurt?”


	44. BTS Reaction to: Their S/O Accidentally Waking Them Up Because of a Nightmare

**TRIGGER WARNING** : May be sensitive to some readers, read with caution. <3

**SEOKJIN** : 

Seokjin would wake up TERRIFIED! You’d start to scream in your sleep and curl into fetal position. Seokjin would be stunned, but would throw his arms around you, trying his best to soothe you into a sweet dream.

“Shh, baby, you’re okay. I’m here.”

**YOONGI** : 

Yoongi would actually be a bit frustrated with how much you were moving in your sleep. When he started to hear you whimper, his eyes would shoot open and he’d lean over you, seeing your eyes squeezed shut. He’d flip you around, holding you to his chest and running his fingers through your hair.

“Nothing can hurt you when I’m around.”

**HOSEOK** : 

Hoseok would be so scared as soon as you started screaming. He’d scream too, jumping out of bed and staring at you in concern. When he realized you were still asleep, he’d be so surprised. He grip your wrists, slamming them to the bed and going on top of you to keep your body down, making you wake up in a cold sweat.

“Jagiya… are you okay? What was that all about?”

**NAMJOON** : 

Namjoon would actually get smacked awake - literally. You’d start flailing as if you were fighting something. He’d grab your arms before you could hit him again, making you wake up. He was wide eyed while you looked a bit confused.

“You were flailing in your sleep…. I assume you were having a nightmare?”

**JIMIN** : 

Jimin had his arms around you when he felt you begin to physically shake. It would disturb his slumber and he’d wake up to you pouting and trembling in his arms, curling into a ball. He’s be stunned, and gently wake you up as your eyes fluttered open.

“You were shaking, did you have a nightmare?”

**TAEHYUNG** : 

Taehyung would wake up to you crying. He’d be very concerned and wonder what was happening, but when he talked to you, you didn’t respond. He noticed the tears down your cheeks and your eyes closed. Two and two would click, and he’d hug you close.

“Jagiya, listen to my voice, dream sweet dreams~”

**JUNGKOOK** : 

Jungkook would wake up to your whimpers, and would just blink in surprise. He’d take a few minutes before processing your whimpers, so when he understood, he’d just wrap his arms around you and hum a song. When you stopped, he’d just fall back asleep without a word.

“....”


	45. BTS Reaction to: Their S/O Overheard Them Bragging About Their Sex Life to Another Member

**Warning** : Mentions of Smut; Read with Caution~ <3

**SEOKJIN** : 

You’d hear Seokjin chatting with Yoongi, telling him about the night before. He was glowing as he talked about it, and you’d feel yourself giggle as you leaned against the doorframe, the boys catching your attention. Yoongi would wander off as Seokjin blushed bright red, shuffling his feet.

“Did you hear that…?”

**YOONGI** : 

Yoongi would be so EXCITED! He’d be talking to Jimin so fast, it was hard to keep up. His favorite subject would be how you had moaned his name, it drove him crazy. He loved it so much, he wanted it on a track of his just subtly in the background. When he sees you standing there, arms crossed with an eyebrow raised, he’d just shrug it off, smirking at you.

“I just had to tell someone how cute you are~”

**HOSEOK** : 

Hoseok would be talked to Namjoon casually, asking for advice every now and then. Sometimes, you don’t seem as into it as he is, and that makes him feel insecure. When Namjoon tried to explain what the tongue means during sex, you eavesdrop on them. Hoseok was so curious, nodding and listening, and you made yourself present, handing him some lunch you brought.

“He’s right, you know,” You said, smirking as he blushed.

**NAMJOON** : 

Namjoon would be sort of a fuckboy about it. He’d be bragging to Seokjin about how subby you are. He’d brag that he could ask you to get on your knees, and you would. When you heard this, you knew you had to bust up that ego of his. You wanted over, eyebrow raised to the man.

“Weren’t you the sub for the past couple of weeks?” You questioned. Cue Seokjin’s windshield wiper laugh and Namjoon’s deep blush.

**JIMIN** : 

Jimin would love to brag about it, especially when it came to you. When Hoseok questions what the hell you two were doing last night to have him kicked out, he’d go on a rampage. He’d explain in elicit detail what he did to you, and how perfect you were. It was the best night he’d had with you, and when you catch him, you’re surprised that he’s not ashamed at all, he’s normally shy about it.

“I had to tell someone! You’re so cute and sexy, last night was perfect~”

**TAEHYUNG** : 

Taehyung would be bragging to Jungkook, a boxy smile on his face. He’d explain in full detail just what his tongue could make you do. HIS TONGUE! Jungkook, being his best friend, would listen to the details, nodding his head along. When you entered the room and they both blushed, you’d roll your eyes.

“How about we talk about what my tongue can do to you?” You asked, smirking at their even redder faces.

**JUNGKOOK** : 

Jungkook would be chatting with Taehyung about how long you can go. His bunny like appearance happens to go into his sex life too, he can go for a long time before breaking you. He’s all smiles when he talks to Taehyung about you begging him to let you finish, he’s big on orgasm denial, when you walked over, crossing your arms at them.

“Babe, it’s something to be proud of,” Jungkook said, smirking at you.

“Yeah, uh huh, tonight it’s my turn to dom, got it?”


	46. BTS Reaction to: Meeting Their Crush Out in Public and Losing Them but Bumping into Them Later

**SEOKJIN** : 

Seokjin would be pretty sad, he’d kick himself for not going to talk to you.You were just so… pretty!! Later, he’s walking back home, staring at his phone, when he runs into someone. He jumps, looking up and staring with wide eyes, apologizing as he helps the person up. When he sees it’s you, he pauses, wide eyed. He’s smirk, thinking of the best line.

“It seems to me you’ve fallen for me. Hi, I’m Seokjin.”

**YOONGI** : 

Yoongi would just be in a bitter mood after he lost you. He’d be kind of snappy and pouty all day. Later, he was at a small restaurant with the rest of the boys when he stood to go to the restroom. Not paying attention, he ran into someone and he quickly grabbed the shoulders of the person so they didn’t fall. When he saw it was you, the beauty from earlier, he’s surprised.

“What are the chances…?” Yoongi whispered.

“What?”

“Ahh, nothing! My name is Yoongi, I’m sorry for running into you.”

**HOSEOK** : 

Hoseok doesn’t get shy often, so this was something he was really frustrated about. Once he finally built up the courage, you were gone. He was so upset, he just decided to go home. On his way, the streets were a bit crowded, so he ends up running into someone, both of you getting knocked back. To his surprise, it’s you, and he quickly helps you up, holding your hands.

“Oh, I’m so sorry! Um… uh… I’m Hoseok….”

**NAMJOON** : 

Namjoon, again, isn’t very shy, so this was an odd feeling. When it was too late to try and speak to you, he’d just shrug it off, try to forget about it and go home. When he realized you were very much so on his mind, he’d go back out to a bookstore, keep his mind off you. At the store, he’s walking through the young adult section when BAM! Knocks head first into a second head. He grunts, rubbing it in pain as he looks. It’s you, and when he puts two and two together, he quickly helps you up, biting his lip.

“Oh, gosh… I’m so sorry…” He mumbled, blushing softly.

“It’s alright,” You replied, dusting off and giving a soft smile.

“I’m Namjoon,” He said, smiling. “Mind if I buy you a drink? Make up for it?”

**JIMIN** : 

Jimin would be whining like crazy all day. Seriously, ALL DAY! He’d seen you that morning, chatting with your friends, but just as Jimin started walking towards you, you disappeared in the crowd. The boys got so tired of it, Yoongi finally decided to go out for some ice cream just to make him quiet. When they were sat there, eating, Jimin sees you at another table. He couldn’t believe his eyes!

“Hyung, that’s the person,” He whispered, making Yoongi raise an eyebrow.

“Then go talk to them,” Yoongi replied, shrugging. Jimin stood up, carefully walking over, becoming a bit bashful.

“Hi, I’m Jimin…. What’s your name?”

**TAEHYUNG** : 

Taehyung would be pouty about missing his chance. He’d see it as fate not wanting him to talk to you. He decided to talk Yeontan for a walk later that day, trying to keep his mind off the sadness of not talking to you. He hears someone say something and walk over to him, causing him to look up. When he notices it’s you, the mysterious person from earlier, he’s floored!

“Ah, I love your dog! What’s his name?” You’d ask, kneeling down and petting him.

“He’s Yeontan,” Taehyung said, wide eyed. “I’m Taehyung!”

“Well hello Yeontan,” You said, before looking up to the man. “Hi, Taehyung.” Yeontan for the win!

**JUNGKOOK** : 

Jungkook is so confident and cocky, the boys are a little surprised he didn’t go talk to you. When they finally forced him, Jungkook stood up to see you were gone. His chance had been lost, and he was devastated. The others had to listen to him whine the rest of the time, finally having enough and sending him for a walk to clear his head. It was night as he walked in the park, so the darkness didn’t allow him to see a person in front of him. He ran into you, surprised and holding you as you fell on top of him, blushing bright.

“Hi…” Jungkook said, wide eyed.

“Oh, gosh, I’m so sorry!” You exclaimed, getting off of him and helping him up.

“No, it’s fine. It’s dark out,” Jungkook said, flashing a smile. “I’m Jungkook.”


	47. BTS Reaction to: Their S/O Listening to ASMR Because It Helps Them Fall Asleep

**SEOKJIN** : 

Seokjin would be very curious about it, actually. He’d start looking them up during the day so that he could find some ones that he liked to help you get some new ones. When you were asleep and he heard the one that he chose, he’d just smile with pride.

“Ahhh, so cute….”

**YOONGI** : 

Yoongi would be a bit confused, how does that help you sleep? He’d be a bit on the fence about it until you finally got him to try it. Turns out, it actually helps him sleep too! So you both tend to have it one while lying there, trying to fall asleep.

“This is actually really nice.”

**HOSEOK** : 

Hoseok wouldn’t really… care? More so because if it makes you happy and get a good sleep, why should he care in any way? One day, he finally gets curious enough to ask about it, and when he listens, it’s far too quiet for him.

“Well, whatever makes you happy!”

**NAMJOON** : 

Namjoon wouldn’t care too much about it, you sleep really good when you listen to it. He’d occasionally look up the best people who everyone loves to give you recommendations, but would never really listen to it.

“Hey, Jagiya, how about this girl? She has some good comments.”

**JIMIN** : 

Jimin would be so intrigued by it! Sure, he’s heard of ASMR, but he’s never really listened to it, or knew anyone who liked it, so as soon as he finds out, he wants to learn about it. So it’s something that you both really bound over.

“Oooh! Jagi, look at this one I found!”

**TAEHYUNG** : 

Taehyung would be really sweet about it, always trying to please you. He’ll want to learn all about it, listen to some, find good creators, even ruins a night of his own sleep so you can listen to it on a stereo. This boy will do everything in his power to make you happy.

“Jagi, I found some really good artists while at practice, want to listen?!” 

**JUNGKOOK** : 

Jungkook would be pretty confused to be honest. He wouldn’t really understand how it helps you sleep. He’ll, of course, ask how it does and you’ll try to explain, but he still doesn’t get it. He decides to try it one night, but it’s just not working for him.

“I’m sorry, baby. It just doesn’t work with me.”


End file.
